Midnights Sky
by Crimson Red Cross
Summary: When an Espeon finds herself lost and stumbles upon the viridian Pokemon village, she meets an Umbreon, and the two soon begin to bond. But something happens that neither wanted. Wii the two survive this nightmare? Or perish? (Figured it's time for an update of summary 10/17/18)
1. Chapter 1: The Woods

Chapter 1

The Woods

"Pant…..pant….pant" She was wisping through the forest like a wolf, trying to run away. Cold nights breeze began to blow of the dark woods, making her shiver.

"Where are you going! There's nowhere that way!"

She still dashed through the woods that was carted over with a midnight sky, making it hard for her to see.

"Please stop! I'm trying to help you!" Someone Cried from the woods.

But she didn't care, she still dashed from the person, growing farther apart every passing second. Jumping over the stumps, and weaving around the trees to avoid the thing chasing her down. When the Vines blocked her path, until she tripped when her foot got caught inside of it. Rubbing her foot up against the thorns gave her cuts all over her feet, dripping blood from her creavses.

"Ma'am! I'm trying to help you!" Voices drew near as she couldn't escape from her vine prison. Gnawing on the vine with her teeth, she broke the vine, letting her loose her only support. Realizing there was no support behind her, she fell down the cliff behind her, plummeting down the mountain.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Falling down the mountain, she got pierced by rocks, cutting her up like sushi. It all came to a stop when she hit the low level the mountain. Cold and alone, she blacked out under the tree In a pool of dripping, cold blood. Minutes later, a wolf like figure appeared, hovering over the Espeon, he realized she was hurt. Whining when the Umbreon picked up the Espeon.

"Don't worry, I've got you, no need to worry." Umbreon carried the Espeon through the forest, back to his den. "What the heck happened to this Espeon…. it's cut up very badly." Umbreon thought to himself as he layed the Espeon down on his bed of hay. He immediately walked over to his bathroom and grabbed some medicine to help her cope with the pain, and mixed it with a tall glass of water. "I hope this makes her feel better.", the Unmbreon whispered under his breath. Hopping up on the counter, he grabbed a plate and filled it with berries for the Espeon, he put the plate next down to the side of Espeon, on the bed. After that he grabbed the bandages he applied them to her wounds. As The Umbreon saw the Espeon shiver in his bed, he came up to lay next to the Espeon, to prevent it from being cold.

When the Espeon stopped shivering, Umbreon fell asleep.

When morning came, light shone forth through the cracks, beaming onto Espeon face, waking her up.

"*Moaning* Where am I?" She Jumped up on the bed, and sharply stared at the Umbreon across the room.

"Well,well,well. Look who finnaly woke up." Umbreon said with a funny tone to his voice. Espeon freaked out and tackled the Umbreon to the ground.

"First off, I'm not here to hurt you, and secondly, would you like breakfast."

Espeon got off the Umbreon, and sat down beside him, looking around the den.

"Where am I?" Umbreon looked back at the Espeon as she spoke to him, while he grabbed the plate of berries.

"Your in the Viridian forest Poke' Village. I found you last night when you fell of the great cliff, that was quite a fall there, and how did you even get there in the first place. Oh, and by the way, my names Soul."

Soul walked over to Espeon, setting the plate of berries down in front of her.

"I was running away from someone….. I can't remember who, but they wanted me for something, but I can't remember that either…. then I tripped on a vine, smashing into the sides of the mountain…..never mind that. My names Spirit, and thank you for saving me."

Spirit dived face first into the berries, squirting pink and blue all over her fur.

Soul laughed out loud at the fact Spirit had blue and pink in her fur, Spirit turned around and gave Soul her purple steel gaze, that would make even a Glaceon freeze in her tracks.

"Woah! Why are you mad at me?! I didn't do anything!" Soul backed up against the wall, after seeing that, Spirit returned to eating her berries.

Finishing her berries, she went back over to get Soul.

"Are you done? Your not going to kill me?" Spirit giggled at Soul.

"Why would I kill you?! First off I just met you, and second of, you saved my life….."

Spirit walked up closer to Soul, to help him up.

"Uhhh…..Spirit?"

Soul started to blush when Spirit wasn't looking.

"Do have any idea where I can get more food? Cause I'm really hungry…. And is there any chance you have water?"

Spirits stomach started to grumble along with having a parched throat.

"Oh! You want more food? Then we need to go to the Poke'mart. Come on! I'll lead the way to the Pokemart. If you want water though, I left a glass for you on the nightstand." Grabbing the crystal clear glass with her tail, she gulped all of it down to the last drop.

"Why does it taste so funny…...Soul is it?" Spirit asked Soul.

"Oh, I put some medicine in the drink, because I knew it would help you cope with the pain."

"Thank you Soul, I appreciate the help you've given me."

Soul and Spirit sauntered out of the den, walking into the Poke'mart.

"So what exactly is the Poke'mart?" Soul turned around to Spirit to reply.

"The Poke'mart is basically like a store for all the Pokémon in Viridian forest.

See, humans don't come out here, it's a restricted no hunting zone, so humans can't catch us. Maybe that's why you were running away from whatever it was. Welp, here we are."

Tree branches loomed over the entrance of the giant cave called the Poke'mart.

"Hey Spirit, anything you prefer? I…" Soul was interrupted by a giant fox in the process.

"Hey Soul! Who's this?"

"Oh hi Jenny. This is Spirit, she's an Espeon I found that fell down the mountain last night." Jenny was a beautiful Ninetails that had a rose imbetween her ear and hair, her long tails were a bright yellowish color that reflected the sunlight. She hand long hair that was the color and scent of a cream orange strawberry.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Spirit." Spirit looked at Jennies flowing hair crash down onto her back.

"It was nice to meet you too Jenny. Maybe when I get better we can hang out."

Jenny flipped her hair back over her head, sending her rose flying onto the floor, but she caught it with one of her tails and put it back in her hair.

"That would be nice!" She walked out of the mart, flaunting her tails to wave goodbye.

"Don't worry, she's really nice, she actually is a nurse in the local center."

Spirit looked back at Soul with a smile on her face.

"Then why didn't you take me there instead of your place?" Spirits head cocked to the side. Soul blushed, but had to come up with something quick to hide it.

"You were closer to my place, and if I would've taken you all the way there, you might've bleed out."

Spirit then blushed, but concealed it by walking away to the berries section.

"Look Soul, these Oran berries look pretty good. Oran berries are my favorite!"

Soul was taking down mental notes of what Spirit liked and didn't like.

She loved Oran berries, Cherri berries, and Lum berries, but hated Chesto berries cause it keeps her up all night. Once they got evreything they needed, they walked out of the Poke'mart.

"Hey Soul, do you mind if we stop by the Poke'Center to get looked at? Cause my cuts are starting to hurt."

"Well….. it is on the way home…. yeah we can go." Hotness filled the air as the Sun heated down onto the ground through the trees. Besides this spot in the forest, every other part was in shadows.

"Well alright here we are Spirit, the Poke' Center. When you go inside, Jenny might be at the front desk."

Cold air rushed at Soul and Spirit, blowing back their fur.

"Oh. I guess Jenny's not at the front desk. Hey Lune. Where Jenny?"

Lune was a Blissey that was usually an assistant.

"Oh, hey Soul. Jenny was just at the Poke'mart buying drugs. She should be back in an hour. Who's this?" Lune stared at Spirit for awhile before Soul spoke up for her. Electric green eyes almost broke her, before Soul decided to break the ice.

"This is Spirit, she's an Espeon I found last night that fell of the cliff and rolled down the side of the mountain and fell by my den. I took her back to my den and treated the wounds. Then we just came back from the Poke'mart, we saw Jenny walking her, but then Spirits wounds started to hurt even worse."

Lune walked out from behind the counter, taking Spirit to the back to examine her wounds.

"Alrighty, this might sting a little….. I'm going to have to open your wounds and clean it."

Lune took off the bandages using teasers and opened up the wound. Spirit was gritting her teeth in pain as hydrogen peroxide was poured into her wounds.

Blood dripped that dripped out echoed through out the room to make it sound like a pin dropping. Cleaning the wound, she then applied bandages on the wounds again.

"It may sting for awhile, but it shouldn't hurt to much." Exiting the room, Spirit walked back over to Soul.

"Does it feel any better?" Soul asked Spirit. "It feels a lot better, she cleaned out my wounds and reapplied new bandages so it wouldn't get infected."

"Well that's great! I think we should go back to the den so you can get some rest."

Soul and Spirit walked out of the Poke'Center, following the trail back to the den.

Once they got there, Soul immediately set the grocerys on the table and started to head to the kitchen, grabbing a frying with his teeth and setting on the stove.

"So. What do you want to eat?" Spirit thought about it for a moment, but her mind was as empty as a wallet with no money.

"I have no idea. And shouldn't I be cooking for you Soul?"

"No way Spirit! I should be cooking for you. Your the one's that wounded."

Spirit layed down on the bed.

"So…...how bout I make you…. Blue berry skillet cake?"

"You go ahead and make anything you like. I'll eat it."

Soul set the burners on high and gripped the frying pan with his jaw.

"Hey Spirit, can you pour the bread and berries in?" Spirit used her Psy powers to levitate the berries and bread into the pan, baking them golden.

"Thanks." Soul moved the pan around to make sure each and every berry was cooked in the crushed up bread.

"Your blue berry skillet cake is done." Jumping up onto the counter, Soul grabbed a plate from his cabinet and placed the cake onto the plate.

Spirit licked her lips as she saw the golden bread steam with blue berry scent, as she took a bite of it.

"This is good!"

"Thought you might like it."

She devoured the cake, leaving no evidential trace of any food.

"I think you should get some rest tonight. Cause I'd like to show you the village some."

"I'd love to go see the village!" Spirit walked over to the bed laying down under the sheets.

"Hmmmnn looks cute when she's sleeping." He went over to the seeping Spirit and pulled the cotton candy pink blanket over her.

While Spirit was sleeping he went to lie beside the bed, by her side.

"How am I gonna tell her…."

And with his final thoughts, the two drifted to sleep.

Authors end note:

Hey guys! Hope you liked the new story! Be sure to check out my friends, Hellborn Rayquazza and Knightsking. They have some really good stories!

Toodles!

-Silver The Espeon


	2. Chapter 2: Heart and Soul

Chapter 2

Heart and Soul

Branches crunched underneath Spirit's paw as she walked through the shade in the woods, wishing through the trees. Crunches were heard behind her as she furthered down the mountain.

"Why did you run?" Lightning flashed across the sky, showing the outline of the figure following her. Rushing after the poor and defenseless Espeon. She panicked and fled the scene, only to be blocked by a wall, with the faint echos of whispers haunting the air.

"Why did you run….." the ghostly figure popped up again walking closer and closer to Spirit. She froze in her place as her eyes grew wider as the monstrosity grew close and closer with every step. "Don't worry, I'm here to help you…" the siloutee said, till she gave out a loud shriek, waking her up from her dream.

"You alright? That must've been some nightmare." Oran berry aroma flew through the air, pulling Spirit torward's the kitchen table.

Almost devouring it first, she realized Soul had nothing to eat.

"Huh… are you going to eat?"

"I eat blue berries, not Oran. It's better you eat it anyway, you'll need the energy."

Spirit looked sternly at Soul, and wouldn't stop till he ate something.

"Alright, alright. I'll have some. *Snicker* I'm the one supposed to be taking care of you….. but it's the other way practically."

Soul put his face down to level with the plate, and took some of the crumbing off and ate it.

Spirit still looked stern at him, seeing his midnight black fur flow as the wind came into the den. She was still staring intensly and would not let up until she saw him eat the plate before him. He forced down a few more pieces then left the table, pushing in his chair. Suddenly, Spirit no longer had a stern look and giggled at Soul.

"Thank you for the breakfast Soul!" She exclaimed. On the cave entrance, three knocks were on the cold wet stone. Strawberry scent flooded the cave as if a strawberry orchard was nearby.

"It's me, Jenny!"

"Come on in Jenny!" Soul replied to her cry.

Jenny strolled in through the door, her hair no longer had a rose in it, but her hair still crashed down like a waterfall onto her pure cream strawberry fur.

"How can I help you Jenny?"

"Oh, I was wondering if Spirit could help me." Jenny asked Soul.

Soul looked back at Spirit, who was still devouring her breakfast, finishing her breakfast, she lifted her head up from the plate, showing blue and teal streaks of Oran berries in her fur. Jenny started to snicker at the fact that Spirit didn't notice all the streaks in her hair.

"Hey Spirit,*Snicker* you got a little something on your face*Snicker*." Spirit, confused, turned around and looked into the mirror before her and saw Oran berrie juice stuck in her fur. "Yuck!" She screamed as her paw touched the dripping juice, in turn making her paw blue.

"I'll be right back!" Walking into the bathroom and turning on the sink, she washed the blue gunk of her face.

"So what did you want her for?" Jenny's mind had gone blank, sweat started to appear before she finally thought of an idea.

"Oh. I just need her advice on what to pick out for dinner tonight."

Soul stared into her eyes with an intense gaze, bringing down her sweat even more.

"...Well if she wants to go… I can't stop her even if I didn't want her to go."

Spirit had just walked out of the bathroom when she heard about Jenny.

"I'll go." Jenny was excited when she had heard Spirits response.

"Great just tell me when you're ready!"

"I can go right now." Spirit and Jenny walked out of the den, into the forest.

"Hahhhhhh…. some time to think."

Soul jumped up onto the counter, opening up the fridge. He grabbed some pecan berries and bread, then he grabbed milk and the eggs.

"I'll make myself a cake….. now….. where's the bowls?" He pondered before he frantically looked around his house for a bowl.

Meanwhile…

Spirit and Jenny strolled through the forest, walking into the Poke'mart.

"So what did you need my help with?" Jenny spun around to see Spirit behind her.

"Oh. I didn't need your help. I just needed to ask you a few questions, if that's alright."

Spirit cocked her head to the side, and spoke in a curious voice.

"Well what are the questions? Are they about how I got here?"

"No. First off, do you remember anything before you fell down the cliff?"

Spirit thought long and hard, but couldn't conjure up a thought about what happened that night.

"I'm sorry…. I can't… I wish I could."

"Hughh….. it's alright….. secondly…. I can see you blush when your near Soul….. so I'm guessing you like him…. that's the question I've been waiting to ask."

Spirit's face blew up a bright cherry red when Jenny had asked.

"Just the reaction I was expecting….*Snicker*... don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

Spirit sighed with relief as Jenny said that.

"Thank you…."

"But I do have one more question for you, Spirit." Jenny flaunted her tails as she spoke to Spirit.

"I want to know why you like him. I mean you only met him yesterday, right?" Her eyes pierced through Spirit, but then Spirit sighed as she realized how stupid the situation was.

"I honestly don't know why I like him….. he just…."

Jenny had cut her off and just giggled at Spirit.

"What's so funny?!" She got onto Jenny with a pissy tone.

"It's alright…. the reason will come over time."

The two went back to shopping for the berries and water.

"So when did you come here Jenny?"

"That was awhile ago Spirit. See when I came here, I was released into the wild by my trainer, and I came here to Viridian forest cause I heard there was a Poke'Village. When I did come here, I found lots of food and supplies. And then I moved in here. I have found tons of friends here!"

Jenny smiled at Spirit who then smiled right back at her.

"Jenny, did you get everything you need here? Cause I need to get back to Soul."

"Awwww… you miss him already?" Spirit blushed a bright cherry red color yet again.

"N-n-no! He's just supposed to show me around the Village today!" Jenny laughed as she watch the Espeon turn red instead of purple.

"Calm down….. it was just a joke Spirit. I didn't mean anything I just said. Come on, I'll pay for these and we can go."

Paying the cashier, the two walked out of the Poke'mart with two bags.

About 20 minutes later, they arrived back at the den.

"Soul! I'm back!" Soul jumped when he heard Spirit calling for him.

"So…..he likes her too…." Jenny thought to herself. Setting one of the bags down on the counter, Spirit then turned around to greet Soul.

"You just about ready to go check out the village Spirit?"

"Yeah, Just give me about 20-30 minutes to get ready."

Spirit walked off into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Sizzling was heard as he had over cooked his cake.

"Man….. there was an hour of effort wasted….. no I have no surprise for Spirit."

Jenny started to smell the burnt cake aroma in the air.

"What's that burning smell? It smells like smoke from a flamethrower attack…"

Soul put a mitt in his mouth, and pulled out the cake. Steam emmited from the black rock that was once a cake.

"What happened?! How does the Umbreon who cooks all the time! Burn a *giggle* cake that bad?"

Soul snapped at Jenny gritting his teeth.

"Hey! Shut up! I didn't do it on purpose!" Jenny leaped back at the sudden snap of Soul. Calming himself down, he threw the cake away.

"Hugh… I'm sorry Jenny…. I didn't mean to get snappy. It's just….. I wanted to surprise Spirit when she came home… I mean cause she's been really nice to me, and she's been looking out for me since I found her yesterday."

Jenny started to look down at the floor, feeling bad for Soul.

"I'm sorry I laughed, I wasn't trying to be mean, it's just….. your the best cook I know, and ive never seen a cake burnt that bad. So I giggled a little."

Spirit walked out of the bathroom ready to go.

"Cmon Soul, let's get going."

The two walked near each other, exiting the cave without Jenny.

"Man….. love really does thrive on a thorn, doesn't it?" Jenny said to herself.

Soul directed him and Spirit to the center of the Poke'Village.

"This is the Village square, not much happens here except festivals. And there are only 4 festivals. The Christmas festival, The 4th of July festival, the one that happens on November 18th, and the one that happens May 6th."

Spirit looked back over at Soul, seeing his Crystal clear, Cherry red

"So the closest one is Christmas. Am I right?" Soul looked back at Spirit who gave him a purple eyed steely gaze in return.

"Yeah you're right."

"So what's next guide?"

"Up next is the battle arena deeper in the woods."

They traveled deep within the woods, where shade took over and blotted out the sun.

"So, up here is where you battle for either training, gambling, tournaments, and it's also a popular hang out-spot for Eeveelutions like us."

"So why is no one here today?"

"The battle arena is closed on every 2nd day of the week. And it's also closed on the 10th, 17th, and the last day of every month."

Strolling back through the forest, they end up back at the Village square.

"If you go up straight ahead, there's a restaurant. My friend works there, so do you want lunch Spirit?"

Grumbling was heard from Spirit's stomach as they mentioned food.

"Yes please!"

The duo walked torward's the restaurant to walk inside. Walking inside, somebody is wearing a red shirt and an apron, Soul new exactly who it was.

"Hey Luke, how have you been?"

A young Lucario spun his spinning chair around to see Soul." Hey Soul! I haven't seen you around lately, and who's this? Did you find a mate or something."

Spirit and Soul both blushed in union but Soul covered for himself, by hiding his blushes.

"No. Spirit is just a friend."

"Well okay then, can I take your order?"

Luke walked the two over to the closest table to his work station.

"What can I get you guys?"

Soul and Spirit both looked at the menu, scanning it almost to see what's on today.

"Can I get the Blueberry ale mode?" Spirit asked

"And can I get a piece of cake Luke?"

"Coming right up Soul."

For a matter of minutes, it was complete silence for the two, just staring at each others reflective eyes. It was only then, Spirit got fed up with the complete silence.

"So, how did you meet Jenny?"

"We go awhile back….. it all started when she first moved in here. I was one of many Pokémon in the Village back then… I was at the Poke'mart and she needed help getting around town. I showed her everything thing she needed to know. I even took her to this restaurant and sat in this exact seat….. so you can see why I'm not that talkative. It's just a time where…"

Soul went silent, freezing himself in time almost. Spirit was just about to lean over, but their food just arrived.

"Here you go Spir…. what's wrong with Soul….."

"Nothing Luke…. I just…. apparently I brought up some memories…."

Luke stared at the almost lifeless Umbreon with a curious look, wondering what was going on inside his brain. Soulesss, he walked off as he talked to Spirit.

"Alright….. I'll just drop the first food off….. that should jog him….. I made it with extra sugar in case something like this happened. I'm sorry, he just was never to open with anyone…. not even with me."

Luke walked off into the kitchen, carrying the platter of silver.

Suddenly, Soul jolted up, waking him up from his trance.

"Huh?! Oh. Spirit. I'm sorry….. where were we?" Soul was now all back to normal, acting like nothing happened. His ruby eyes stared at Spirit, waiting for a response from her.

"Oh….uh….. we just got our food?" Soul and Spirit both looked down at there food, and started to eat.

"*Gulp* So….. what did you asked me again?"

Spirit didn't want to trigger Soul again, so she decided that she would ask Jenny about it later.

"Oh…. it's nothing! Nothing…." Spirit's face started to turn bright cherry red, Soul then started to give a serious look.

"Seriously! It's nothing Soul!"

After Soul stopped giving his serious look, the two finished their dinner and headed straight for the den. It was shivering cold outside, enough to make the sun freeze.

"Seriously Spirit, what did you ask?" Soul asked in a giggling voice.

"Nothing! Please stop asking!" Spirit snapped at Soul, she was getting irritated by Souls antics.

The two walked in the den, stopping to look at each other one last time.

"I'm going to go to bed Soul, it's way too cold for me."

Spirit walked over to the bed laying down underneath all the blankets, but still cold in the end.

"God…. I can see her shaking…. but she'll be cold if I don't do it, but she'll be warm and mad at me for doing it….." Soul pondered about his decision as he walked up to the bed, laying down beside her.

Relief was heard as Spirit didn't shiver any more as her tail curled up near Soul.

Drifting to sleep, not a cricket was heard.

It was just dead silence.

Authors Note: Hey Guys! It me, Silver! I just wanted to give a few quick announcements. First off, I won't be posting as much, because my reading class got switched over to gym, and on top of that, I still haven't gotten a new phone yet so I won't be able to post over Christmas break. So prepare for a Christmas special in one of my stories! (Which one? Find out soon!) and secondly, I won't be writing much for Eeveelutions: Silver because I'm trying to figure out what to do about….. the cliff hanger. Just hold on a little longer to see what happens (Sorry!). As always check out Knightsking's and Hellborn Rayquazza for new and interesting books!

See you later guys, and have a happy holidays!

Silver The Espeon


	3. Chapter 3: Memory Lane

Chapter 3

Memory lane

Authors Note:

Hey guys! I know this is different from what I normally do, but this is a Point of View scenario chapter. You won't know who it is though till the end of the memory/dream. Enjoy!

Silver The Espeon

?: P.O.V

Cold hard pavement under my feet, each step was like a thousand needles but got worse with every step, pricking in deeper to my feet. Feeling little pools of blood underneath my feet was not unusual as I could feel the penetration.

Cold wind blew back my fur, blowing it into my eyes, which was an annoyance as I couldn't see where I was going, managed to make out the two lanes set out before me with the looming street lights over one on the left was his memories, the one on the right was his dreams. But I could only choose one…. so I chose to go with memories to find out why. Why he always froze in fear when next to me, why he was always nervous around other Pokémon except us.

White lighted blinded my as vision as it engulfed me when I walked down into this bright light, transporting me to the forest. hearing the ghostly howls sent shivers down my spine until hearing the screams of my former self as I fell down the mountain, unraveling leaves from trees as I ran into them.

The pain was almost vision based as my wounds started to open back up and bleed out until my former self fell on top of me, absorbing the mermory of myself, almost taking over my own body again, I could now feel the pain as I was awake in my mind, but my body was asleep. My body was tearing me apart until Soul came along, like a knight in shining armor, picking me up and carrying me back to the den. Drips of water came down from the faucet as cold water was collected in a cup for my wounds. Hearing every sound and every echo without being able to move terrified me. Calming down when Soul came to lay down by my side, sending my brain back into sleep. And sending me back to sleep too...

-—-—-—-—

?: P.O.V

She was over there, she was shivering. Each shiver was more Bone curdiling than the last. I could hear the chatter of her teeth each time her teeth grinder from the cold, cold weather. I couldn't stand by it anymore, jumping onto the bed and layed by her side. feeling the warmth as she curled her tail around me, gently purring as I liked the feeling of a light scrape on my fur, and when I fell asleep, I entered the dream realm.

I was cold and alone….. left alone in my den. No one was there to be beside me, drips of water echoed in the cave as my golden rings blew in the dark desolate cave. There was nothing in the cave but my own reflection, with my Beaty red eyes staring straight through me. After awhile the reflection started to shape her, the reflection stepped out of the mirror walking torward's me, But then…. she came to me. Wrapping her tail around my shoulder, rubbing up against me, all acts that she cared for me.

Almost purring like a cat, I fell asleep, with her by my side.

—-—-–––-—-—-

Back to normal

Spirit woke up at the crack of dawn, only to find Soul sleeping next to her.

"W-w-w-what are you doing Soul?!" Spirits face turned a bright, blood red color, waking up Soul in the process with her screaming.

"Huhhh…. what's happening Spirit?" Soul asked half asleep while examining Spirit. His eyes slowly opened further until he saw the aggravated look upon her face.

"Y-y-you were sleeping with me?!" She exclaimed.

"W-w-w-what?! No! I was j-j-just trying to make sure your warm! You were shivering last night! I had to do something, I…..I….. just couldn't watch you go cold, so I layed down next to you."

Spirits face turned 50 shades of red before calming down.

"J-J-Just don't… tell anyone okay…." Souls face turned bright cherry red as he got off the bed.

"Okay….. I won't tell anyone Spirit." Soul walked off with a sigh of relief, while Spirit walked over to the stove.

"Spirit! You don't have to cook, I can cook for you." Spirit turned around and giggled at Soul, who was obviously oblivious.

"Soul! I can cook for you too! After all you've done for me, I'm in your dept."

Soul sat down at the table, waiting for Spirit to cook him breakfast.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Hmmmmn… If you can, I could go for some French toast."

"Okay! That's simple enough to cook!"

Grabbing all the ingredients using here Psy, she put all of them into the pan.

Heat blasted from the stove as she turned it on, putting the bread and eggs in, then cooking it on high. She went to go sit down with Soul, staring into his eyes.

"Thank you for protecting me last night, not a lot of Pokémon would've done that. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, you would've done the same for me if you would've been in my body. And thanks for taking care of me these past couple days, I really appreciate that." Steam started to gather when the yoak of the egg dripped onto the pan, slowly frying it a perfect golden color. Soul then gave Spirit a look that said, the French toast Is burning. Spirit rushed over to the burner, to find a burnt to the crisp.

"I…..I….." Spirit started to tear up as she watched the steam come up from the bread.

"I'm so sorry Soul….."

"Hey,hey,hey! There's nothing to be sad about Spirit. I've had my fair share of burning stuff too. You see, when you went out with Jenny yesterday, I was baking you a cake, and when you came back, I was so excited I forget about the cake." Spirit started to smile again as Soul told her this.

"You burnt a cake for me? *giggles* why would you make a cake for me?" Spirit asked. The two laughed over their experiences, the fact that they both burnt the food.

"Alrighty, how about we go to the restaurant for breakfast." Spirit perked up at Souls response.

"I...I...I..don't understand. He's not mad at me for what I did?" Spirit thought to herself.

"Well? What do you want to do?" Soul asked confusidly, wondering what she thinking.

"That sounds good to me!" She cheered. The two walked out of the den, leaving the bread on the pan. Strolling through the Village, they saw Christmas lights dangling over the Village square.

"Woah….. I guess they're setting up for the Christmas festival, aren't they Soul?"

Soul watched as the dangling lights gleamed with velvet red colors, flashing green and red.

"Yeah…. but this is better than last years. We didn't have lights last time." Across the square, he saw a Arcanine on the other side.

"Hey David! I didn't know you were helping out with the festival."

"Yeah, I'm helping set up the Christmas lights. It's not much, but it's helping."

Spirit watched as the snowflakes landed gently onto Davids fur, melting as they touched it.

"So, who's this Soul?"

"This is Spirit, and Spirit, this is David, awhile ago she fell of the mountain, I found her that night wounded and cut up, and I took her in."

David looked at Spirit, then started to look back at Soul.

"Well doesn't that sound romantic. *Snicker*"

Soul and Spirit blushed, and then both said in union,

"WERE NOT MATES!" Both said as their faces became a bright machino cherry red.

"Woah guys, I never said that, I was just joshin you. *under his breath* Geez take it easy."

Soul and Spirit then started to head down the street torward's the restaurant.

"Well, I'll see you later David!" David gave a wave of his tail, then jumped into the trees to hang the lights. Soul and Spirit walked into the restaurant, immediately going to the desk.

"Hey! Spirit! Soul! Over here!" Soul turned around to see Jenny calling them out, trying to grab their attention.

"Hey guys, wanna grab some breakfast thogther?"

"Sure, I'll buy." Soul said to Jenny.

"So, what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing much, we came here because Spirit was being nice and making me breakfast, but *Snicker* ultimately burned the breakfast."

Spirit turned cherry red, embarrassed by the fact that Soul told Jenny that.

"W-w-why would you tell her that!"

"Spirit….. I was just joking with you….. and plus, it's the truth…."

Jenny started to snicker at the fact the two were fighting. Luke had just walked over to the table as the two stopped.

"Alrighty, so what are you guys gonna get today?"

Spirit looked at the menu, then finnaly decided.

"I'll get French toast, and Soul, would you like some French toast to?"

Soul blushed and then responded with a nod.

"So 2 French toast platters, and what for you Jenny?"

"I will have the Oran berry omelette."

"Will that be all everybody?"

Looking around the table, no one wanted anything else.

"Alrighty, for you guys, I'll see it done in about 20 minutes guys."

Steam pouring out of the kitchen as Luke walked in, making him disappear like a Greninja.

"So, are you guys going to go to the Christmas festival?" David looked at Soul, cocking his head to the side as he proudly smiled.

"I haven't thought about it, I mean I didn't go last year." Soul hung his head down low, trying to hide his face.

"What about you Spirit?"

"Oh, I'm definitely going to the Christmas festival, I might even move into the Village after all the fun I've had here!" Excitement was heard in her voice as she erupted.

Souls Heart started to beat even faster, "Wait. Spirit might move here?!" Soul thought to himself.

"So, Jenny, are you going to the Christmas festival?"

"I'm definitely going. I'm probably going to go with either Luke or David."

"So, are there gonna be any special events at the Christmas festival?"

"No, just a party basically, except all the Pokémon in the Village will be there."

While Jenny and Spirit where talking, Soul was using the time to think to himself,

"Ahhhh… now I have time to think… so…. what am I going to do?" Soul thought.

"Hey Soul, wanna go to the Christmas festival with me?"

Soul froze in place, as still as a statue.

"I meant to ask you, why does he freeze all of a sudden?"

"I honestly don't know. It's not normal for dark types to do this, but sometimes they can act like a psychic, like they're meditating."

Soul was still frozen in time, figuring out how to respond to that question.

"There you go guys, I have two French Toast platters for Soul and Spirit, and a Oran Berry omelette for you Jenny."

Soul unfroze from his trance, seeing the French Toast steam its syrupy goodness right in front of him. Chowing down on his French toast, he saw Jenny and Spirit staring at him.

"What?"

"Oh….uh….I asked you if you wanted to go to the Christmas festival with me."

"Oh. I'd love to Spirit!"

Spirit lit up with happiness as she heard Souls response.

"Great!"

Finshing there food, the three walked out of the restraunt thogther.

"So what are you gonna do Jenny?" Spirit asked.

"I have to go work my shift at the Poke'Center, so I'll see you guys later." With that, Jenny walked off to her shift at the Poke'Center.

"So, I gotta go do some shopping, wanna join Spirit? Or I can walk you back to the den if you want."

"I'll come with you Soul."

And with that, Soul and Spirit walked off to the Poke'mart.

"So, what do we need Soul?"

"Uh, if I remember correctly, we need Soda pop, eggs, some Oran and lum berries, and most importantly Cherri berries."

Spirit walked over to the berry section, while Soul went over to grab the eggs and soda. Looking for Oran Berry pop, Spirit comes back to Soul, who was hiding the Oran berry pop.

"Hey Soul, I got all the Berries. Do you need me to get the eggs too?"

Soul was nervous as sweat drops started to drop from his forehead.

"Yeah! I mean…. if you could." Spirit gave a smile before walking off to the eggs.

"Alrighty, I have maybe five minutes to get this!"

Soul dashed to the counter, and placed the bottle on to it, and paying for it.

"Thank you for your purchase sir, is there anything else?"

"No thanks, I've got all I need."

Soul walked off to the egg section, to find Spirit.

"Oh, hey! I got the eggs!" Spirit smiled at Soul as she walked up to him, waving her tail around.

"Good, do you need anything else?"

"No, I don't need anything else."

Spirit walked up to the cash register, and put the items on a tab.

Sauntering out of the Poke'mart, they went back to the den. Setting the bags down on the counter, Soul realized what time it is.

"Damn, it's almost 6:00 a clock Spirit. I'm gonna go to bed."

Wrapping himself in the covers he then heard Spirit.

"Wait, I'll go with you. That way, we won't be cold."

Spirit then crawled in with Soul, wrapping her tail around the two of them, as they both fell asleep.

—-—-—-—-—-—-

?: P.O.V

There I was again, in his bed, laying down with my wounds bleeding out.

But then, he smiled at me as he was by the stove, making breakfast.

I then felt myself slowly getting up, instead of jumping this time.

It was weird, like it was the same dream, but different choices.

I couldn't tell what was happening, but when he smiled at me, I knew everything was alright. I knew I had found home.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

?: P.O.V

There were two lanes again, both shrouded in mist so I couldn't go see down the other path. So this time I decided to go to her memories.

I could see someone wisping through the woods, dodging the trees and leaves as they promptly fell from the tree. Until I saw him… it looked like a trainer going past the limits of the forest, but I could only see the outline.

Then she got caught up in the vines,I was trying to help her, but since it was a memory, I couldn't do anything. It was like a nightmare. Watching her fall down the mountain was like me doing it myself, rocks shattred and flew into the air, I could feel every cut she got. When she finished falling down the mountain, I could see myself picking her up. And I could hear myself talking too her….

"Don't worry, I got you." Soul struggled as he lifted the Espeon onto his shoulder.

-—-—-—-––––-—-—-–

Authors Note:

Hey guys! I had a lot of fun in this chapter. And I will be adding stuff to the village periodically so it isn't just the same restaurant and places each time, who knows, I might even put an Olive Garden in there!

*Snickers*

So! I've decided I'm going to write a Christmas special for both

Eeveelutions: Silver and Midnights Sky.

Don't forget to check out Knightsking's stuff and Hellborn Rayquazza!

And I will see you guys later!

Also! Since I'm re-editing these chapters, I decided I might tell you about my other stories!

The Thieves Guild

I Can't Fix You

Eeveelutions: Silver

Undertale: The Last Judgment

Toodles!

Silver The Espeon


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Spectacular

Chapter 4

Christmas Spectacular

Hey guys! Merry Christmas! And The whole crew Is here to wish you one too! This chapter everyone we've meet so far is here thogther so I'll list the names in quotation marks like this "Soul:" when there's 3 or more Pokémon in a conversation.

Snowflakes dwindled down from the sky, showering the den with snow. Now noise was heard, and all was silent till Soul and Spirit woke up.

" *moan*... Woah…. Soul…. wake up! Look at the pretty snowflakes!"

Soul rose up from the blankets, uncurling Spirits tail.

"*lip smacking* ugh… what is it Spirit? Wow….. snow!"

Leaping from under the covers, Souls paws touched the cold hard stone of the floor. Walking out into the snow, a tree branch unloaded all its snow onto his head, basically making him invisible.

"Soul?! Where did you go?! Spirit cried as she walked out of the cave.

Laughter was heard as she walked out into the forest.

"Soul! This isn't funny! Come on out!"

Soul leaped out from under the snow, pinning Spirit to the ground screaming and laughing at the same time.

"Soul! Why did you do this?!" Snow dripped of from Souls nose and onto Spirits, covering her cold, wet nose.

"Well, well, well. What are you two love birds doing today? I thought we were going to the festival today."

"J-J-Jenny?!" Soul leapt of of Spirit, making the two blush as they saw Jenny, Luke, and David standing behind them.

"Guys! We didn't expect you to get here this early! I thought we all were meeting at the festival!"

"Yeah, but we decided we'd drop off your presents first." David said.

"Oh! Thanks guys! I'll put them in the cave first." Soul grabbed the presents from David, and set them into the cave, while grabbing there presents in the process.

"Here you go guys, I just grabbed your presents for you. Maybe we can stop at Jenny's house to drop them all off."

"Yeah, we can drop them off at my place before we go to the festival."

Snow toppled down from the tree, hitting Jenny's tails.

"What in the name of…." *Whack* as Jenny turned to the others, snow covered her face.

"You alright there Jenny?" Spirit asked the fox as steam evaporated from her head.

"Fine." Jenny replied back in a stern voice.

"We need to get going guys, the Christmas festival is starting soon!" With that,

Spirit,Soul,Jenny and the others walked off to the Festival. Lights dangled over their heads as they drew near the town square.

"Soul: Wonderful work done this year, huh Spirit."

"Spirit: Its amazing Soul!"

"David: Thanks guys, I really tried to help this year being the only one in the village who volunteered doing the lights."

The five walked into the snow covered Village, cookies were layed out on a table, freshly baked from the oven. Milk was on the table opposite to that, and big red cherry pies sat in the middle of the Square, tantalizing anybody that was foolishly enough to walk so close to the stand.

"Wow… it's so beautiful Soul! Is every festival like this?!"

"Hardly, not every festival is like this. It's usually less packed."

Spirit walked over to the table to grab some of the cookies.

"Mmmm….. oh my god! Oran berry cookies!"

Blue juice rolled down Spirits chin, leaving a blue streak in her fur.

"Spirit, you have something on your chin."

Looking in the window in the house behind her, her reflection showed a blue streak on her chin.

"How did that get there?*snicker*"

"You got it when an Oran berry in your cookie burst. Hey at least look at it this way, you could've gotten Cherri berry juice in you fur." Luke said.

Grabbing a glass of milk from the table, Spirit started to guzzle the milk, leaving a white ring around her mouth.

"Hahahahahaha! Spirirt….. now you've got a ring in your fur." Soul said to Spirit.

"Arghhhh….. I'm going to clean my fur, I'll be back." Spirit then Walked to the restaurant to use their bathroom.

"So, you never did make up your on who to take, you had to take both of them, didn't you? Come on Jenny, you can't drag on like this forever."

"Hugh…. I know I'm going to have to decide eventually, but I just can't leave one of them behind. I mean, it's Christmas Soul, what kind of friend would I be if I left a friend behind?"

"Not a very good one, I can see where your coming from. But you need to make a choice eventually, okay?"

Jenny glued her eyes at the ground, but then she perked up.

"I will, and thanks for being a good friend Soul."

"I'm always here for you Jenny."

Spirit had just gotten out of the restaurant when Soul and Jenny got finished with their conversation.

"Hey guys! Did I miss anything?"

"No you didn't miss a thing Spirit."

Luke and David were over by the cookies, when Jenny had walked over.

"David and Luke: H-H-Hi Jenny!" David and Luke said in union.

"Jenny: Hey boys what are you guys up to?"

Both stood stone solid, as Jenny's hair flowed down her back, and her tails started to blend in with the snow. Luke's face turned cherry red as Jenny started to look his way.

"God…. how long is she gonna drag this on Soul?"

"Honestly Spirit, this has been going on since before you got here. I don't know when this started, or when it will end, but I hope it will soon."

After the three of them finished talking, Jenny came back over to Soul and Spirit.

"Jenny: haughhh….. so what are you guys talking about?"

"Spirit: About how long this love triangle has been dragging on."

"Soul: Yeah, I don't even remember when this started, it's been so long since this started."

Snowflakes dwindled something fierce through the air.

"Looks like there's gonna be a snow storm. Spirit, I think we need to go back to the den."

"Oh come on Soul! We don't need to go back yet! Let's just enjoy the festival!"

Suddenly the snowflakes stopped falling, like they were frozen in time.

"See? It died down, there's no need to worry Soul."

"I'm sorry. I just feel like something's going to go wrong, it's just….. the way the snowflakes just stopped. It just feels like something wrong is going to happen."

Spirit then started to worry about Soul, he just seemed off.

He was usually happy and go lucky, but not now.

"So, Spirit, I need to talk to you, do you mind?"

"No. I don't mind at all."

Jenny and Spirit walked away leaving Soul to his thoughts.

"Attention Pokémon of the Viridian forest Poke' Village! The Food preparations are almost done!"

Soul then saw a leafeon get down from the microphone.

It was Mayor Cinnamon, she was a bright green, and heading torward's the restaurant to help with the food.

"Alrighty, so… I need your help Spirit. I can't pick between the two of them."

"I'm sorry Jenny, I won't be able to help you out with that one."

"Man, thanks for your help though. So….. how have you and Soul been getting along?"

Spirits face turned a bright cherry red once more before blushing at full maximum.

"Oh, uh… it's been going good."

Luke had just left the cookie table and had walked over to Soul, who was in one of his freeze trans.

"What am I gonna do, I need to tell her before it eats me alive. I need to get the strain off my chest." Soul thought to himself.

"Hey dude! It's a Christmas festival! Stop being anti social!"

"Oh, uh, hi Luke, how's it going with Jenny?"

"What?! How do you know about it?"

"Dude….. it's pretty obvious, plus, Jenny's been trying to choose between you and David for awhile."

Luke looked at Soul in shock, which Soul looked back at Luke with a stern look.

"B-B-But, why did she tell you?"

"Dude, I already knew you three were in a love triangle before she even told me."

Luke was just about to speak up, before the Mayor announced the feast was ready.

"Oh, the feast is ready, we should get going Spirit."

"Yeah, we should."

Walking into the Resturant, an aroma of turkey and cranberry floated in the air. Sitting on the table was a whole array of 20 different foods, from Turkey,Cranberry, and Stuffing were just a few.

"Soul: Woah, this is amazing!"

"David: That is a lot of food."

"Jenny: I've never seen this much food at this festival!"

"Spirit: Wow! How many cooks worked on this?!"

"Luke: Yeah, it took us about a week to prepare all of this."

"Soul: Luke, you prepared this?"

"Luke: Yeah, I work at the restaurant, so I had to cook for the festival. The turkey is what I was tasked to cook."

Each one of them grabbed a plate, and the lady put a turkey leg on each one of the plates. Taking a bite out of it, Souls mouth bursted with a rainbow of flavors.

"Luke! This is amazing! And you cooked this?!"

Reaching to put his arm around his back, he nodded yes to Soul. Everybody then sat down at a booth to eat. Digging into their turkey legs, Luke just watched as he ate cranberry salad.

"Luke! How did you make it taste so good?!" Spirit asked.

"Well….. you guys won't be enjoying it in a couple seconds."

Soul and Spirits throat started to burn intensely as they slowly stopped eating.

"Luke…..what did you put in it….."

"I put a fire type spice on it."

Souls and Spirits throats were now on fire, burning even more than getting hit with a flamethrower. Until they finnaly puffed out a cloud of smoke, their throats hurt no more.

"Why *cough* did you put that on the turkey?"

"Because it tastes good? Why, did you get the burn effects?"

Soul gave a stern look to Luke, who was now sweating bullets. Continuing to finish there food, the burn in their mouth subsided. Finishing there food, they then walked outside to where the coldest wind began to blew. One minute in this weather would freeze a Jynx in an instant. Snowflakes began to shower once more onto the forest village.

"Woah…. it's beautiful, and cold…." Spirit began to shiver as she said it.

"You look cold Spirit, here let me help you with that." Souls tail began to wrap around her as did she did the same for Soul.

"Come on guys, let's go to my den! I still have to put up the Christmas decorations up, but you can help if you want." Jenny exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do. How about you Spirit?"

Spirit purred as she rubbed up against Soul, which made him blush.

"Yeah, I'd love to go to your house!"

Pushing on through the snow, they ventured onto the den.

"Alrighty! Here we are!"

A dark cavern stood in front of them, until Jenny used embers on the candles. Lighting the room up like a blaze of fury, no more shade was left in the house after.

"Spirit: Woah Jenny! Your house is beautiful!"

"Jenny: Awww…. Thanks Spirit!"

"Soul: I have to admit, it looks a lot different from last time I was here."

"Jenny: Hold on guys, I'll get the Christmas decorations out right after I put the presents up under the tree!"

Setting the presents under the tree, the lights started flashing like a disco ball in the house.

"Soul: So…. what's the point of putting all this up for one night? I mean…. it's Christmas tonight."

"Jenny: Well Santas coming, remember, and I want the place to look nice for him."

"David: Yeah, I mean so what she's putting her decorations up now?"

"Soul: Geez guys, I was just being curious, no need to get antsy about it."

Putting the toat of Christmas supplies in the center, everybody took one decoration to put up. David was putting ornaments on the tree, Luke was popping popcorn for strings, and Spirit was wrapping presents.

"God dammit! Jenny…. do you know how hard it is to string popcorn with paws! It's almost impossible."

Spirit whipped around to see Luke having trouble with it, so she used her Psy to string the popcorn for Luke.

"W-w-w-what! How can you just use your special powers to fix stringed popcorn?!"

Spirit gave a smile before returning to her previous task, and then David finished hanging up the ornaments. About an hour later, everybody had finished there task meaning everyone could go home.

"Have an awesome night Jen…"

Spirit froze in her tracks as she saw what was hanging over Soul and Spirits head.

"What? Is something wrong? Did I do som…"

Just then, Soul realized what was dangling above their heads. Jenny just gave a menacing smile, while David and Luke just sat there and giggled.

"Well I guess it's better now then ever…." Soul had leaned in to Spirits proximity, before interlocking lips with her.

"There! Are you guys happy?!" Soul asked in a laughing voice, before Spirit passed out.

"Uhh….. Soul…. is she gonna be alright?" Jenny asked in a not so sure voice.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, I'm just gonna take her home." Walking out the door, Soul had seen the awe on all three of their faces.

"Hmmn, wish I would've brought a camera."

Putting Spirit down on the bed, he wrapped her under the covers, and pulled a freshly baked Oran Berry Pop cake straight out of the oven. Wrapping it up in a box, he set the gift right next to Spirit, so that when she woke up, it would be the first thing she saw. Snuggling under the covers with Spirit, they had interlocked tails once more. Before drifting off to sleep, Soul had managed to mumble up a few words to Spirit.

"Merry Christmas Spirit, Merry Christmas." The lights slowly dimmed out as the two drifted off to sleep. But then Soul heard it right back.

"Merry Christmas Soul, Merry Christmas."

Authors Note: Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed this Christmas special and to all my followers and reviewers, I will not be doing a New Years special this year. As always Check out Knightsking's and Hellborn Rayquazza stories. Toodles! And have a happy holidays!

Silver The Espeon


	5. Chapter 5: Get Ready!

Chapter 5

Get Ready!

Authors Note: Hey Guys! I just wanted to let you guys know, I have started to work on Chapter 13 of Eeveelutions: Silver, but its gonna take me awhile to figure out how to word it. Some chapters in Midnights Sky may have diary entries at the beginning, and some not. As aslways check out Knightsking's and Hellborn Rayquaza stories, and don't forget to Follow my other stories, just click on the by: at the top and be taken to my bio where you can check out other great booksh too! Toodles!

Silver The Espeon

Spirits Journal P.O.V

Dear diary, it's been 3 weeks since me and Soul kissed, and he's done nothing to show me since. I'm starting to wonder if he did it just to impress, but then again, he shows me he likes me by baking and cooking stuff with my favorite ingredients. That kiss, it was like I was being lifted off my feet, it wasn't just any old kiss, it was passionate. Good news! I have finnaly decided I'm going to get a house here soon! I just can't leave all my new friends behind can't I? What kind of friend would I be then? So, I've decided I'm going to stay here in the Viridan Poke'Village so I can stay close to them. I visit each and every one of my newfound friends each day, either on site, or at there house. Soul and me are still spending time thogther, but I really wish I'd get a sign from him that he loves me. My heart still yearns to be with him, but I don't know how to tell him. Oh well, I'll figure that out later. Oh! And I forgot to mention, there's a battle tourtament going on this week! And Souls in it! Maybe I can tell him then, when he's at his most vulnerable, cause god knows he's really oblivious to evreything. I just hope he shows me soon.

Sincerely,

Spirit.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Back to normal…..

Ink flew across the table as she heard Soul coming up behind her. Scattering to lock evreything that hid the evidence, she turned around to Soul.

"Hey Spirit, what are you writing about?" Souls head cocked to the side when he asked.

"N-N-Nothing! Go away Soul!"

"Yeesh, okay Spirit…" Soul started to walk away with his head hanging down.

"Phew….. that was a close one." Spirit started to get out of her seat, grabbing the journal, and hiding it in her secret spot.

"Now we won't have a nose where we don't want it." Walking off to the breakfast table, she sees that Soul has already made her breakfast.

"Thanks Soul." Digging into the food, she licks every Morsel of the Oran berry pancakes as fast as she can.

"So, what do you plan on doing today Spirit?"

"Well I'm coming to your battle of course! What else would I be doing?"

Spirit smiled and giggled while asking Soul.

"Well…. I didn't really know battles were your type of thing…. so I thought you might go over to Jenny's or Luke's.

Knocking was heard as David came in.

"Hey guys, Soul, you almost ready to go to the arena? Tournaments in an hour so if we wanna get warmed up we need to go now."

"Alrighty. Spirit, are you gonna come? Or are you gonna wait till the tournament?" Spirit was happily walking over to Soul, wrapping her tail around him.

"Of course I'm going to come! Why would I miss this?" Spirit shouted with excitement.

Strolling out of the cave, the three headed to the battlefield. Mist covered up everything , to the point where all you could see was the thin outline of houses.

"Soul, why is the village covered in mist?"

"Well, its probably just how hard the rain came down last night. And it's Monday so….. the dew is probably hanging around making mist."

cuddling up to Soul, Spirit started to feel the warmth of his fur. The feeling that evreything was alright entered Spirits mind.

"Hey Soul, is it to late to sign up for the tournament?"

"No Spirit, why?"

"Cause I was thinking about joining it."

Soul felt gravel in his feet as he came to a complete stop.

"Are you serious? These things can get very serious in midst of battle. Cause I got sent to the Poke'Center last year because of the tournament and I'd feel guilty if anything happened to you…."

Souls face blushed Fire red when he spoke, giving Spirit the sign she was looking for.

"It's fine Soul….. I've been in fights worse than these….."

Soul then started to pick up the pace as they got to the battlefield, almost running.

"Spirit! Prilimbs are over here. If you sign yourself up, the mayor picks who fights who based on compatible skill level. So you might fight someone of Jenny's level or something. Speaking of the devil."

Jenny and Luke both walked onto the battlefield, going over to Soul.

"Hey Soul, you going to join too?"

"Yeah, I'm always in the tournaments, and Spirits joining in this year."

"Spirit, your joining in too?"

Jenny turned to Spirit, flashing a smile at her.

"Yeah! I'm joining in too. And…. is there any reason Luke's so silent?"

"He's always silent when it comes to battle. He's meditating and controlling his aura, he's been the winner of the last three tournaments."

Hair was floating in the air as Luke's aura was turned into a sphere, launching it into a tree, making a dent in it in the process.

"So, when does the tournament start Soul?" Jenny asked Soul.

"Oh, it's going to start in about 15 minutes, so I'm going to check who I'm fighting." Looking down the list, he saw that he 1st and fighting a Pikachu named Sparky. Soul sat down to calm his mind, and focus on the battle ahead of him. But before he could do any meditating, he was interrupted when a lightly colored leafeon walked onto the stage, and up to the microphone.

"Attention Pokémon of the village! It is time to start the 20th annual Viridian forest Tournament! *Cheering* Participants, take your places!"

Soul walked up to the field, seeing his opponent in front of him.

"Good day mate!" The pikachu said in an Australian accent.

"Hope we have a good battle t'day." Holding out his hand in front of him, Soul nodded and took his place on the battlefield.

"You ready mate? Cause here I come!" Dashing across the battlefield, pebbles kicked up as he came torward's Soul.

"Thunder!" The pikachu yelled, collecting electricity around his body as he thwarted his body into the air. Pausing for a moment, Soul began to gather information about the pikachu.

"So, he's an all out offense player, and he's using powerful, but slow moves against a speed type. He's….not the brightest apple, is he?"

Thunder shot torward's Soul, who nimbly side steped the incoming thunder.

"Foul play." Soul lunged torward's the pikachu with great intensity, as darkness gathered around him. Hitting him in just the right spot, he could tell that the pikachu would be wounded. Wiping the dirt of his face, he stood still gathering energy.

"Skull bash….." he mumbled under his breath, trying to cover his voice.

"Man….. easy pickings this year. Last year I at least had a challange facing…"

"Volt tackle!" Glowing blue and yellow orbs gathered around as the pikachu had a fully charged skull volt tackle saved up.

"Dark pulse." Bullets shot out from Souls vicinity as the pikachu lunged torward's him. Blue orbs shot out as the two collided, knocking Soul into the back of a tree. Feeling the force of the tree and the tackle, Soul tasted the blood in his mouth as he got up on all four paws.

"Damn….. I was wrong about you, I doubted you, but your a tough one."

"Thanks mate, same to you, except, one of us will be carried out."

Twirling with the velocity of a skull bash, he traveled and hit the tree behind him.

Tree leaves shot everywhere as a pikachu made a dent in the tree.

Bones were heard as the tree cracked, leaving the pikachu .

"And the winner of this round is Soul!" Erupting with cheers, Soul limped off the battlefield with his head held high.

"Soul! Are you alright?!" Spirit asked, rushing over to his side.

-—-—-—–-—-—-—-—-

Souls P.O.V

Blood dripped from my mouth, being hit with a volt tackle, I was lucky I just got away with that. I can't say much for the pikachu though. I looked over at the seemingly lifeless pikachu, until the Jenny and the Poke'Center crew walked over. "He's good! Just unconscious!" Jenny screamed across the field.

"Thank god…." I thought. Then I felt the warmth as Spirit rubbed up against me, ruffling my fur. Every moment was like I was on air, till she finally parted.

"Soul…"

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

No ones P.O.V

"You still haven't answered me, are you alright?" Soul snapped out of his transe, looking over to see Spirit with a worried look.

"Yeah I'm fine. I can't say the same for that pikachu. Using volt tackle and skull bash right after each other does major damage to the user. So, he might be in the center for a few days."

"So are you hurt from it?" Drops blood started to trickle down his chin as Spirit asked.

"Oh my god! Soul! Your bleeding!"

"Ehhh….. it's nothing, if I would've gotten hit by both moves it would've been 10 times as worse."

"Look, I want you to relax till you next round tomorrow, okay?" Soul sighed as he went to go sit on the bleachers. Walking over to the prelims, she figured out she was fighting Jenny.

"Oh goody, I get to fight my own friend….." Blairing over the intercom, the announcements for round 2 were heard.

"Pokémon participating in round 1, prelims 2, please report to the battlefield at this time." Echos were heard as Jenny walked up behind the Espeon.

"Hey Spirit! I just wanted to wish you good luck on the battlefield today! And however this battle goes, let's still be friends, okay?" Holding out one of her nine magnificent tails, Spirit holds out her tail and shakes hers.

"Alright let's go!" Spirit yelled before being engulfed in a white light.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Spirits P.O.V

Walking through the bright light, I saw the battlefield lay before me. Jenny had already gone to her side of the battlefield. Tension was high as I had to fight my own friend, her staring at me, ready to launch an attack at any given moment. For what felt like an eternity waiting for the fight to begin, it was pretty short.

"Battle commence!" Was shouted over the intercom.

Flying over the battlefield, Jenny was heading straight for me. Ducking as she tried to release an ember on me, I got her back with a psyshock. Getting up from my psyshock, she then dashed tor me.

"I'm not going to let that slide so easily Spirit!" Jenny screamed, while lunging torward's me. Dashing to the other side of the field, I dodged another ember, followed by a flamethrower, I then ran up to the tree running up the sides and jumping torward's Jenny, releasing a sunshard that couldn't be avoided.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Jenny's P.O.V

I could see them, flying torward's my way. I couldn't dodge, I couldn't protect myself, I couldn't do anything. Cutting me up, shredding my fur into bits, that could be fixed at a center, but I wouldn't let that slide. Running away, I charged up a fire blast. Swirling around, I unleashed my fire blast, little orbs twirled and gathered around, forming a giant fireball. Spirit started to run the other way, but curved to the fireball and slid under, avoiding it at all costs. Smoke blew across the battlefield from the fireball I had just released, making it hard for anyone to see, I knew that both of us were at an advantage and disadvantage. Then she snuck up behind me from the smoke and flames.

"Hi Jenny…." she whispered into my ear.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—–—-—-

Back to normal

Smoke blew up the battlefield, leaving no trace of what happened to the two.

"Do you think there alright?" David asked.

"I don't know, I can't sense them. Luke, your up."

Blue orbs emmited from his eyes while he strained to sense there aura.

"Yeah, they're alright, they're just finishing the battle." Luke said.

Soul sighed with relief as the two were alright, in the smoke, he saw outlines of the two fighting.

"Come on Spirit, I believe in you. You can do this."

Avoiding the flames, Spirit was losing her stamina.

"Huff…...huff… I….can't keep this up much longer." Listening to her surroundings, she could sense where Jenny was. Sensing her, she automatically used psychic to attack. Picking her up out of the smoke, she slammed her to the ground and tackled her into the tree.

"Gah!" Jenny yelled while biting Spirit on the neck. Spirit gritted her teeth to cope with the pain, when she used one more psyshock on her and herself. Rocks flew around the two, piercing the two and cutting them up horribly. Before almost falling to her knees, Jenny had jumped up in the air and charged up a flame charge.

"Oh my god….. if I get hit with that, I'm done for." Spirit thought to her self in a scared tone.

Before fully launching herself at Spirit, Jenny had dropped back to the ground.

Flames started to engulf Jenny as she slowly got faster, heading torward's Spirits general direction. Spirits muscles froze in place as Jenny grew closer, until they made contact. Spirits body vanished as Jenny ran through it. Walking up behind her, Spirit had whispered psyshock into her ear. Explosions were heard as each rock dug into the ground and into there skin, until the psy ignited the explosion once more. The smoke had dissapred enough for Soul to see Spirit and Jenny both standing, until Jenny had then dropped to the field.

As Soul rushed to Spirit, Jenny could feel the cold wet grass caress the side of her face.

"AND THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND IS….SPIRIT!" Was announced.

"That was a good battle…" were the last words Jenny was able to speak out before passing out.

"So what happened in there Spirit?" Soul asked while sitting down.

"Well…. if we're going to get into specifics, Jenny had charged up a flame charge and ran straight for me. But little did she know, I had used double team to create a clone of me. So charging through it, and figuring out my trick I took the opportunity to use one final psyshock on her… in doing so, I blew away all the smoke in the process, letting you see me."

"Well, well,well aren't you the little fighter… I'm sorry I ever doubted you Spirit…. I guess I was just too worried you'd get hurt." Just then, Lune and the Poke'Center ran off to the field to work on getting Jenny out of there. David and Luke had walked over to Lune, worried about Jenny's condition.

"Hey Lune, is Jenny going to be alright? She took quite a beating from what I'd seen when the smoke cleared." Luke asked.

"Well….. with her current condition, I'd say she would be back on her feet within the next day or two."

"Thank god! I thought she was really hurt." David raved.

"So, will there be any more battles today Soul? Cause I only got to see you battle."

"No, I don't think so…. here, let me check." As Soul got up, he was stopped by Spirit.

"Hey! Let me come with you Soul! I want to check it out to…." Spirit whined with a giggly voice.

"Well than come on Spirit!" Continuing onto the tournament match ups, he saw there were no more battles today.

"I'm sorry Spirit, there's no more battles today….. but tommorow I'm fighting David and….."

"Soul…..I….I..I…. don't feel so good…." Spirit had fallen to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Spirit! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" Soul was screaming.

"I...I….don't know….." Spirit had dropped to the floor, her body cold and limp, laying there lifeless on the ground.

"Somebody! Quick! I need a nurse!" Quickly rushing over to the source of the screaming voice, Lune had seen Spirit on the ground.

"Oh my god! What happened!"

"I don't know! She just said she felt bad and then passed out!"

"Cmon Soul! We have to get here to the Poke'Center!"

Picking up Spirit, the two rushed out of the battlefield, heading straight torward's to the hospital.

"Alrigt, Set her on the bed, ill take it from here….. you can go home." Lune said to Soul.

"No, I can't just go home. She's one of my closest friends, I just can't up and go. Would I be able to stay here tonight?"

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the edge of the bed if I have to…. just please let me stay."

"Well…. alright." Walking out of the room, she left to go attend to the desk. Checking on Spirit, Soul had sighed with relief.

"Phew…. she's still breathing." Hopping up on the bed, he layed by the edge of the bed, right by Spirits feet. Soul had felt shivering, so he leapt of the bed and out of the room, to return with more blankets.

"There you go…" Soul said as he placed the blankets onto her. Leaping back onto the bed, he smiled at Spirit before drifting of to sleep…

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Spirits dream P.O.V

If only I could see his face…. he had blonde hair, and glistening red eyes that would make blood look green. Wearing a red beanie and a black coat, running torward's me.

"Wait! Come back here!" I could hear his voice, it was like a tranquil voice, smooth and soft. Dashing through the woods, I suddenly stopped, I couldn't move or speak, it was like I didn't exist. Red eyes shot through the darkness, reaviling his pure, ghost white face.

"It's alright, hi my name is…"

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Authors Note

Hey you guys! It's me, Silver here! Thanks for all the support I've been getting lately on my stories! I just wanted to say, I'll be working on Eeveelutions: Silver for awhile instead of working on Midnights Sky. Don't worry though, I'll come back after two or three chapters of Eeveelutions: Silver. As always check out Knightsking's stuff and Hellborn Rayquazas too. And check out my other stories listed down below…

Eeveelutions: Silver

Undertale: The Last Judgment

Midnights Sky (your currently reading this one.)

Toodles!

Silver The Espeon


	6. Chapter 6: Waking Nightmare

Chapter 6: Waking Nightmare

Authors Note: Hey Guys! Just wanted to let you know there's a new chapter for Eeveelutions: Silver and new story, The Thieves Guild, a Skyrim/ Elder scroll story. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and don't forget to check out Knightsking's and Hellborn Rayquaza! Peace out!

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Spirits P.O.V

Waking up from my nightmare, I panted heavily as I looked around I saw Soul at the edge of my bed.

"Soul? Did you stay overnight?" I asked

"Mnnnnmn… what? Oh, morning Spirit…what did you say?" Soul said half asleep. I snickerd at Souls half-asleep voice because it was a moan followed by words that sounded groggy.

"Did you stay the night in the hospital?" I asked once more.

"Oh, uh ,yeah I guess I did…" Soul said laying his head back down.

"But why? I mean, you could've just gone home and fight your battles today, right?" I asked with an unsure tone.

"But what kind of friend would I be then, I left my best friend in a hospital alone, said while I was out fighting in a tourtament?" Soul said to me with a smile on his face.

"Go on Soul, I'll be fine, go fight in the tourtament." Winking my eyes at him, he hopped of the bed, putting his paws on the cold, hard floor.

"Well…...alright, I'll be back to see you after the battle, I hope you know that. And you'll be discharged sometime today remember? And that's just enough to finish the last match against whoever wins." With that, he wisped out of the room, to get to the match on time.

"Huh… I guess he really does care for me…." by that time I had already fell asleep.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Souls P.O.V

The doors slid open as I exited the Center, leaving Spirit behind. It was a beautiful day out, flowers were blooming, birds were singing, but it didn't matter.

Dashing to the battlefield with only a few seconds left, I was running out of breath for the battle. Leaves gently fell down through the forest as I made a run for the field. I could see it, it was just a moments grasp away before I arrived, I ran even faster, my legs were a blur at this point. Digging my paws into the dirt to stop, I found myself standing by the bleachers in the battlefield. Everyone turned at my direction, cheering wildly as I looked around. Echos came from the microphone as Mayor Cinnamon started to announce the fight.

"FOR ROUND 2, WE HAVE OUR TWO LOCAL DEFENDERS! DAVID AND SOUL!"

"Oh goody… I…..don't…. even get a fiver….." I thought to myself Mayor Cinnamon gave a wink as we walked out onto the battlefield, taking our respective places.

"Hey Soul, do you need to take a fiver? I can wait." David interrogated.

"No," I was taking heavy breaths inbetween, I almost passed out before I finished."I'm fine, we can start when you're ready…."

"Well, if you say so…" David stood gallantly on all fours, letting the wind take his fur. Each stood, waiting for the announcement to start the fight, all was silent, none was stirring. Finally over the speaker, the Mayor announced the start of the battle. I almost glided over the battlefield with the speed I was going at, meeting in the middle. Releasing a dark pulse, it was countered with a blaze of fire from flamethrower. Dark red and blue orbs then floated around the field, a mixture between the two attacks. Returning back on his feet, David rushed back at me and tried to tackle me.

"Damn, he's faster than I am, but I'm stronger than him." I thought to myself.

Pure force dug into my body, as he tackled me to the ground.

"God damn!"

Quickly I charged up a payback, to sweep him off his feet. Orbs gathered around us as began to get up, switching positions with David. Shooting down at the two, orbs collected on them, exploding as they all came into one space.

"Arghhhhhhh….." Davis eyes began to glow a furious red. Somehow, some way, I knew he wasn't joking. Grabbing me from on top of him, he jumped in the air and slammed me to the ground. I could feel my bones cracking in my body, each and every snap I heard. Limping up to David, I prepared a dark pulse followed by a wish for me.

"Almost, I can see him, he's on edge, just waiting for me to attack… it's as if…...that's it." I thought to myself.

Releasing the dark pulse I had built up inside, David had already been rushing behind, trying his best to get behind me. Healing myself afterwards, David had been standing right in front of me, blasting fire. Every minute I spend in that inferno attack, I could feel myself getting burned, and if I didn't escape, I would definitely feel the after effects of its wrath.

"I have to find a way out of here!" Scanning my surroundings, I found an opening in the top that could only be reached by maybe a pidgeot, not an Umbreon though.

"I can't do that, but maybe if I could dig a hole, I could wait out the inferno and surprise David….." Ferociously digging into the earth, I tried to dig a hole as fast as I could, to avoid getting third degree burns. Once the flames dissipated, no one was to be seen. The only trace left behind from me, was the dirt left in the circle. Each inch I had to fight for, the dirt in my eyes, it was all necessary to sneak up on David.

"Where is he?!" David started to get angry, waving his tail around angrily.

"Now, it's now or ever…." Launching from my dirt covered tomb, I jumped out of the air and into the tree. David had watched me come out, but never could he find me.

"WHERE ARE YOU SOUL!" David was growing more angry by the second, almost destroying the battlefield looking for Me.

"Now, just wait for him to tire out….."

Looking around the battlefield, he must've saw me out of the corner of his eye.

"Where are you….." he said in an erie voice, signifying he knew where I was.

Spinning around, he unleashed a flamethrower that would roast a chicken if it touched it.

"Woah!" I nimbly lowered myself from the trees by catching the branch with my hind legs, avoiding his attack at all costs.

"Damn…..this feels like a gym leader Battle…" I thought. Millions of tiny little embers flew in the air, each little one was burning me, before snap! The tree branch broke and I plummeted to the ground.

"Phoo…. damn leafs in my mouth, that's what I get for staying up there that long." One final breath of air before I launched myself at David With great integrity, He then did another flamethrower, and ducked every ember that came my way. About 20 feet away from him, I realized my plan was finally taking a toll on David.

"All is according to plan, he's tiring himself out….." Gripping the tail of David, I threw him up in the air.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Davids P.O.V

Levitating, almost. I was gliding through the air, falling into Souls trap. Trying to gain my balance and release a ember, or something, or anything for the matter of fact just so I could soften the blow Soul was going to dish out. But all failed as Soul delivered a double kick to my face. Flying across the field like a football, I managed to turn myself over and grip the ground with my bare paws.

"I won't go out like this…." Fighting to get up, I fell down, but I got up again….

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Back to normal…

Soul was surprised at David, he was rushing torward's him when a light,red flame engulfed his body.

"Two can play at that game David." Rushing torward's David, Soul was now engulfed with a purple black light. When the two meeted, the attacks kicked up dust as the crowd erupted with cheers.

"PEPOLE! THIS IS INCREDIBLE! TOWN LOCALS DAVID AND SOUL ARE STILL GOING! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Cinnamon screeched over the microphone.

"Still going I see, you trying to impress Jenny?" Soul asked

"Nah, I could do this all day Soul… don't take it easy on me, I need the workout, cause beating you is just moments away….." David swung his tail torward's Souls feet, who jumped over it like a jump rope.

"Nighty night David… good battle, but not quick enough…." Souls rings began to glow as Davids eyes slowly began to close as he murmured something under his breath.

"I…..I…..I'll….i….get you….back for…..this….ZZZZZZZZZZZZ" drifting off to sleep, Soul exited the battlefield just as Cinnamon announced the winner of the battle.

"AND THE WINNER IS….. SOUL!" Erupting with cheer, Soul gave one last smirk before going back to the hospital.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Souls P.O.V

Walking up to the hospital, I saw Lune attending the front desk again.

"Hey Lune, Jenny and Spirit any better?" I asked

"Yes, there doing much better, Jenny should be released by tommorow. And Spirit can go as soon as she wakes up."

"Thank you Lune." Almost about to erupt with excitement, I kept it to myself.

Strolling into the hospital room, I saw Spirit was asleep.

"Hmmm….. I think I'll just sit in the chair till she wakes up…." With that, I drifted of to sleep as my head was against the cold, hard wood.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Spirits Dream

"Will….." it was an awkward moment between the two, before "Will" spoke again. "I can't believe I actually found an Espeon in Viridian forest! I mean, this is pure luck!" He took out a red and white ball out of his book bag, pushing it torward's Spirit.

"Now this will only take a moment….." each inch the ball got closer, I grew more terrified, I knew what this contraption was. Pokeball, is what it's called I think.

I dashed away from Will and ran for my life.

"Come back! I'm only trying to help!" My muscles grew tired as I wished through the forest, but it all came to a stop when I saw the vines….

Each time I saw vines in real life, or in dreams, they were always annoying. Trying to baddie through them, I was stopped as they wrapped around my legs, preventing me from running.

"Don't worry little Espeon…. I'll be your best friend….." casting shadows over the forest as my Dream was now complete darkness, no "Will" or Soul, or anybody for that matter of fact. Echos cried around the room as her own thoughts started to mock her.

"Why won't you?"

"Why can't you?!"

"Why didn't you?!"

"Do it before its to late!"

"It'll never happen, lets face the facts….."

"WHY?!"

"Why won't you do it Spirit?!"

"Do it now or live with the regret…..the choice is yours."

Suddenly they stopped as I screamed as loud as I could, breaking the echos.

-—-—-—-—-–-—-—-—-—-—–-—-–-—–––—-–-—-–-—-

The Hospital Room

Back to normal

6:00 pm

Soul was woken up by the shout of Spirit, it sounded like she could shatter windows with her piercing scream.

"Spirit!" Soul rushed to her side, cuddling up against Spirit, to ensure she's alright.

"What happened Spirit?" Spirit started to cry, signaling for Soul to stop asking.

"Hey, stop crying Spirit." Using his paw, he wiped up the tears off of Spirits face. As she stopped crying, she fell into Souls chest, and started to sigh as she went back to sleep.

"Man…. something's wrong with Spirit….."

He slowly started to put her down, starting to go back to his chair and drift on to sleep.

"Jesus, I wonder what was wrong with her….."

Three hours later.

Spirit woke up seeing Soul fell asleep in the chair. Hopping out of the bed, she exited the hospital room, heading torward's the front desk.

"Hey Lune, am I ready to go?" Spirit asked.

"Yes, you and Soul are ready to leave at any time you choose."

"Thank you Lune, now if you excuse me, I have to go get Soul."

Trailing back to the room, she went over to Soul and picked him up.

"Hghhhhh… your heavy Soul….." she thought to herself. Heaving him out of the room, he started to moan and groan as she carried him.

"Oops, sorry….." Spirit continued on through the forest, minutes away from the den.

"You know, I never thought that you would stay at the hospital… if anything, I thought you didn't care that much….but you proved me wrong today."

Soul smiled as he layed back to sleep, leaving Spirit to her thoughts. Arriving back at the cave, Spirit walked back to the bed and layed Soul down under his sheets and blankets.

"Hgnnnnn…..When did I come back? Spirit?" Soul had heard what was said before, he was just pretending to wake up.

"Oh,uh, hi Soul! I didn't think you would be up so soon…...I carried you back from the Center because I got released early…" Spirits face was blushing a bright cherry red but hid it by turning away.

"Hey, why did you not wake me up and make me walk?"

"I...uh...I…" Spirit was coming up with nothing to say, and therefore blushed an even brighter red.

"Ahh…. nevermind, everyone has there reasons….." Soul had then gotten up out of the bed, and walked over to Spirit.

"You know, ever since I found you… you've made my life exciting. Thank you for that Spirit, your the bestest friend I could ever have."

"Soul….I….I…...Thank you for that….."

Spirit ran over to Soul, tackling him to the ground and hugging him.

"Thank you, I really needed that." Giggling, she got of Soul, hopping up on the bed.

"So, what happened during the battle today? Who won?" Spirit asked Soul.

"It's like a clear memory, what happened was I ran from your room to the battlefield, venturing on, I saw David on the other side of the field. After that, all hell broke loose as he disabled my dark pulse with his flame attack, tackiling me to the ground, I was able to use payback on him to double the damage he did to me. Returning to his feet, as I released a dark pulse again while healing myself. An inferno of flames surrounded me as I tried to figure out what I was supposed to do, I dug under and hid there for awhile while David looked for me."

"Wow… sounds like an intense battle today….."

"Believe me, it was done to the bone. After I dug my way out and jumped into the trees, trying to hide myself from him. David spotted me and pretended like he didn't notice me, but turned around and used flamethrower on the branch, snapping it, and letting me plummet to the cold hard ground…."

Spirit gritted her teeth as visual image of Soul smacking the ground popped into her head. She could hear his bones snapping, every single sound was so vivid and clear, Spirit felt like she was there.

"Why?! Why am I able to relive….Souls…...moments… he's a dark type, he's immune to psychic type moves…"

Figuring out what just happened, Soul paused for a moment, confronting the Espeon.

"Hey….. you alright there Spirit? Cause you look distressed….." Soul started to cuddle up with Spirit, to make her feel better.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine…" Leaning away from Soul, she moved to the other side of the bed.

"Spirit….if something's bothering you….just let me know, I'm always going to be there for you…" Soul grinned at Spirit from across the bed.

"But you were saying about the battle?"

"Oh, right. Basically after I fell, I realized my plan was working and taking a toll on David."

"What was your plan exactly?"

"Well, as you know I've always been better as defense and attack while David relies on speedy attacks, not giving his opponents a chance to attack. So my plan was to ware him Down to the point he was at my speed. So, I got up close and personal with him. Once I double kicked him, he got right back at me and used flame charge just like Jenny did. When I charged at him with using feint attack. When the attacks canceled out, David tried to sweep me off my feet with his tail, but only gave me an opportunity to use hypnosis on him. Leaving him asleep in the battlefield, I left and went straight to you."

"Wow… Soul…. you left the battlefield, just to see me?"

Soul nodded in return to her question, letting Spirit know.

"I told you, I would come right back after the battle. I wasn't lying when I said that Spirit."

Spirit was stunned by his steely eye gaze, and almost swooned at his look. But she didn't because she didn't know if he liked her or not.

"So, do you have any idea who the match ups for tommorow is?"

"Well, I believe your fighting….what was it….. ahh! It was a Zorark. And I'm fighting…...oh god no…"

Freezing in his words, he felt like he'd rather be hit by a train than battle what was before him.

"I'm battling the champion Luke."

"No! I mean, won't you have to battle me first?!"

"No, only girls fight girls and boys fight boys. That's why you and Jenny got paired. And since there aren't that many girls fighting this year, there are only two rounds in the girls pre limbs. Meaning tommorows battle wins for both of us."

"But what's so bad about Luke?"

"He can mega evolve into Mega Lucario, and fighting against dark is not a good match up type. Plus, he's faster and stronger than me! When he mega evolves, he doubles evreything except defense, that's his only weakness. If I could find a way to use it against him though….. ehhh, maybe I'll come up with something tommorow." Stretching his legs out, he layed under the covers and said his good nights to Spirit.

"Goodnight Soul." Spirit then joined Soul under the covers, wrapping her tail around his body.

"I love you Soul…. I just hope you realize it soon….." Spirit murmured under her breath, to make sure Soul didn't hear.

Authors Note:

Hey you guys! What is up?! Christmas break is coming up for me! So I'm going to publish one more chapter of each story next week on wensday before I go home. So be heads up, because you've got a lot more to read.

Peace out!


	7. Chapter 7: KO

Chapter 7: Knock Out

Authors Note: Hey guys! This is one of the four chapters I said I'd be posting before I go on break. So far, I've done a new story called "I Can't Fix You", a new chapter for The Thieves Guild, and by the time I publish this, a new chapter for Midnights Sky. Be sure to check out Knightsking and Hellborn Rayquaza too, and my stories listed down below….

The Thieves Guild

Eeveelutions: Silver

I Can't Fix You

Undertale: The Last Judgement

Waking up, Soul could hear the drops of dew falling of the leaves and to the ground. The sun was blinding Souls eyes as he arose from the sheets.

"Hmnnnnm….. ugh, Spirit…..wake up…."

Nudging Spirit with his paw, he wakes up the slumbering Espeon.

"What Soul….I'm trying...zzz...to get some….sleep….." Falling back asleep, Spirit lays her head back down on the pillow only to fall of the bed to the cold hard floor.

"Awwwww… I was just *yawn* about to go back to sleep…."

"We don't have time for that today Spirit…. *yawn* we have to eat, then heads torward's the battlefield."

"Ughhhhh….. but I'm so tired…"

Sighing, Soul leapt out of the bed and headed torward's his kitchen.

"What do you want Spirit…." Soul asked groggily as he grabbed his only frying pan out of his cabinet.

"Ughhhh…..pancakes…..please….." Spirit murmured in her sleep.

"Alright, pancakes it is then." Grabbing the mix from the pantry, the Oran berries from the freezer, and a beater from the cabinet, he starts to mix the ingredients. White cream caressed the blue, juicy Oran berries as it leaked out into the mix. Stirring the mixture, it started to soften as the two collided, making it a doughy white blue mixture. Setting it onto the pan, he saw the steam sizzle from the pan as the aroma filled up the room.

"Ugnnnnnnn….damn you and your good cooking…." Spirits nose twitched as she smelled the tantalizing aroma throughout the air. Getting up off the bed and walking to the table, she was met with a smirk from Soul.

"Well, well, well. It's about time you decided to get up lazy bones. So, are you ready for the fight?"

"Hardly….. I'm so tired from last night I couldn't even pick up a feather, let alone fight against a type disadvantage."

"Well, you always could forfeit the fight and let her win."

"But then I went through the fight with Jenny for nothing….. no thanks." Spirit layed her head down onto the table trying to get a few more precious seconds of sleep, but she failed due to the fact that steaming hot Oran berry pancakes with syrup drizzled all over it sat right in front of her.

"Curse you…. just when I was about to fall back asleep."

Drops of drool fell onto the table as she lifted her head off of the table.

"Uhhhh…..Spirit…..you've got drool coming out of your mouth…. here, take a look." Getting out of her chair, Spirit walked into the bathroom and looked straight into the mirror that stood before her. Riffled hair, there was luggage under her eyes, eyes crumbs all around and wetness all around her mouth.

"Hold on with the pancakes Soul! I'm going to take a shower!"

"Okay!" Turning the water on with her paws, a stream of hot water shot out. Each drop of water that came out of the fountain was a dream, it petted her fur almost, like someone was stroking her back. Each drop fell into the drain, making a draining sound as it went down. Turning the water off, she grabbed a towel and dried herself off, and walked out back to the table.

"Phew….. now I don't look like a total wreck. How do I look Soul….." Soul turned around to see her ruffled hair and clear eyes, but was still stunned.

"Soul…...oh no, I broke him….."

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry what? Oh, you look great but you know we're not going anywhere besides the battlefield so I don't know why you cleaned up so nicely."

"Well, I can't have my opponents to see me as a wreck, can I?"

"Well, I guess not, but I never said you were one." Spirit giggled at the response she got as she dug into her pancakes. Each and every inch of the stack of pancakes was amazing, drenched in its syrupy goodness, Spirit consumed the stack as fast as a sneavel.

"Ahhhh….. that hit the spot Soul. How did you become such a good cook?!"

"Well… I pick up a book every once in a while. I'm actually ver skilled in many areas, for instance, I'm a battle strategist, I am a village defender, I'm able to be quick on my feet, and I'm an awesome cook. You just don't see this very often, but I'm not very social, so that's why I am an awesome cook. The only pepole I really talk to are David, Luke, Jenny, Cinnamon on special occasions, and….. you."

"Woah, talk about skilled in many areas. Come on Soul, let's head torward's the battlefield if your ready."

"I'm always ready for a good battle, I just hope Luke doesn't use it…"

Exiting the cave, they strolled through the forest, taking there time as they had 30 minutes to get to the battlefield.

"Isn't beautiful outside Soul? Don't you just wish you could just stay out here everyday?"

"No, not really."

"Why not Soul?" Spirit asked with a sad expression on her face.

"Because, I like the outside, but I need to be able to sleep at night and outside is not the place unless you want to hear noctowls all night."

Silcence spread between the two as they were only 10 minutes away from the battlefield. But finally the ice broke when Spirit asked Soul about the tourtament.

"Soul, when did the tourtament start?"

"It's started about five years ago, When I first moved here. At first the tourtament was always filled with challangers, but over time, more and more pepole got soft and decided not to come, that's why there are a lot of Pokémon in the bleachers, but not on the field. This year there are only six challangers. The two champions from last year, and Jenny, me, you, and David."

"Wow. So basically you've had to fight David and Luke every year you've been here?"

"Yeah." As they walked into the battlefield, an array of different Pokémon filled the bleachers from butterfree, weedles, aibipom, buizels, and even a blastoise showed up.

"Calling all round 3 participants up! Calling all round 3 participants up!" Cinnamon yelled into the microphone.

"Well, I have to go Spirit. I'll catch up with you after your match." Walking into the battlefield, he saw Luke meditating. He was sitting Indian style as Cinnamon stood there waiting to announce the start of the fight.

"What is he planning? Is he just going to sit there? Or is there more to it?"

"BATTLE START!"

Almost as fast as she announced it, Luke was already standing right next to Soul.

"Extreme speed?! He's been training even more!" Fists flew torward's Soul as he backed up trying to dodge the attacks.

"So, he's been working on speed this year?! Great, just what I needed."

Running to the other side of the battlefield, he jumped up into the trees to give him more cover.

"That's what I need, this way, he can't find me, and I can charge up my attacks."

Changing up a dark pulse, Luke sensed his aura and jumped right torward's him.

"Crap! I forgot he can sense aura! Well, it's now or never!" Releasing all the pulse he collected, Luke was plummeting from his height into the ground. Rocks flew as the steel type hit the ground with excessive force, almost looking like a K.O.

"Nows my chance to get him while he's down! Shadow sneak….." vanishing from all sight, he entered the dark sector to return behind Luke. Tackling into him with pure force, the Umbreon acquired a headache by doing so.

"Ouch, probably should've thought that one through more. Oh crap!" Fists flew torward's him again, but this time, he had no were to go. Each punch dug deeper that the last, more bruises, more pain. Until his bone snapped. He felt his rib cage bone shatter as his attack finished, Blood spilled out as Soul got up.

"Ahhh! God damn it! That hurt, but I can't let him get the best of me. Let's see, Lucarios are known for speed and attack, but since theyre a fighting/steel

mix, they're weak to fire, fighting, ground to name a few. So, if I were to use double kick and dig against him, I would whittle his hp down little by little. That's what I'm going to have to go with for now…." gaining his leverage, he lunged torward's Luke with both his feet, leaping up and kicking him straight into the face. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he was encased in a silver light as he used iron defense.

"Doesn't matter, I still have to use dig!" Reaping the earth down below, he tracked Luke from above to shatter the rocks beneath him. Digging into his feet, it felt like a thousand needles piercing your skin all at once. Falling down, he pushed him self up and rushed at Soul with full speed.

"Doesn't he ever give up?! He's like a damn- oof!" Ramming Soul to the ground, Soul realized he would have to be faster than Luke to even have a chance to succeed.

"I have to be faster, I can't use heal bell on broken bones, only minor cuts. But what can I do?! Ah! That's it!" Dashing torward's Luke at full speed, he went straight for his feet.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Souls P.O.V

I knew what I had to do, sweep him of his feet and keep the attacks coming. I can't even let him get one attack in on me otherwise I have to do twice the work to bring him down again. Digging a hole inches away from his feet, I dragged him under ground with me to hop out and bury him at last moment. Clawing his way out, I saw the perfect opportunity to use another double kick on him to whittle down his hp.

"I have to go even faster! I can't let him get an opening!" Looking to the side, I saw Spirit cheering me on. Just the boost I needed to wipe him out. I kept on using bite and Crunch to whittle down his defense little by little, but to no avail as he rose up from the ground.

"Get ready Soul! I'm coming for you!" Luke screamed with ferociousness in his voice. Rushing torward's me, he began to go even faster with each gaining second. Leaping into the air, he dropped down to my location. "Move body, Move!" Rolling out of the way, I avoided Luke's high jump kick, leaving me wide open to attack. "Come on legs! Do something useful! Charge up a dark pulse, it's my only hope!" Feeling the energy burst inside me as bullets of darkness surrounded me and sought out the angry lucario. Sniping him down, I could see the pain in his eyes. Fire was seen in his eyes as he grew faster and with growing intense. Hopping over him like we were playing leap frog, I used foul play to knock him down on his feet. "Come on! I've got to make sure this attack connects with him!" Guiding me torward's my target, I could feel him falling down as I tackled him with the strongest amount of force I ever conjured up before.

"Oh my god! What am I going to do?! He's going to kill me is what it looks like! I need to find a way to beat him! Wait…..what's he doing?"

Lights began to gather around Luke as he dashed torward's me. I stood glued to my spot as I realized what he was doing.

"Oh no, not again. Please! Don't let this be what I think it is."

Blue orbs began to surround him now as the orbs shattred into a million pieces.

"It's exactly what I think it is… I whittled him down to his yellow zone, so he transformed! If I even take one hit from him in my condition, I'm finished!" I felt the pain in my sides as I ran away from the danger.

"Come on legs! Let's actually go somewhere! I need to escape!"

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Spirits P.O.V

I saw him transform, it was like rebirth. I stood there cheering for Soul as I saw him run around the battlefield away from Luke. Then I sensed his fear, like something was wrong with Luke. So I decided to contact him with my Psy.

"Soul, are you alright?"

"Who is this?!"

"Don't worry Soul, its just me Spirit. I'm talking to you by using my Psy. You seem worried, why is that?"

"Well for starters, I am at a huge, emphasis on huge! Type disadvantage here and he's mega evolved. I whittled his hp down to yellow, and he mega evolved!"

"So? It's still just a battle."

"No, it's not just a battle Spirit….. I can just feel there's something wrong with him right now….. but I really need to focus right now, so I can't talk!"

After disconnecting with Soul, I decided to use my Psy to use once more and to read Luke's mind. "...I can't read it. It's blocked by so much anger, I can't even get a glimpse of it. Oh no….. I think I know what's going on here….. Soul…"

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-–-—-—-—-

Souls P.O.V

"Running away, heh, what kind of defender am I if I just run away? But on the other hand, Megas can't really control themselves if they're angry. Maybe that's what's wrong with him….. but I can't stop now, if I do, I might die. This is serious, I need to figure out what to do."

I was nervous, he was coming in hot and ready with another close combat ready. It was like watching an action movie in slow motion. Like that scene from die hard, it was like he was rushing over Glass. Only a matter of moments later, my senses kicked in and told me to duck. Doing so, I avoided his kicks while basically dancing to avoid his other attacks. It was like watching dragon ball z kai, I was dodging while he was punching rapidly until I chose just the right moment to use dig. I dug with speeds never before trying to avoid Luke.

"Come on legs! Don't fail me now! I can't get away from him!"

His rage, I could feel it building within him. This wasn't just a fun battle anymore, and I bet everyone else could tell that to because I heard Pokémon screaming after that.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-–-—-—-—-

Back to normal

Soul looked back at the field and saw Luke rushing torward's the bleachers, ripping them from out of the ground and throwing them torward's the village.

"I've got to stop him!" Pokémon flooded the exit to the field trying to run away as Soul dashed torwards the field, he leapt into the air and bit Luke's neck with great force. All he could hear was screaming and moaning as the Lucario wiggled around trying to rip him of his neck.

"This isn't Luke….. it's the mega talking. He always gets this way when he uses his transformation. But how do I snap him out of it?!" Throwing him across the field, a trench was made when Soul slide through the dirt. Getting up and wiping the blood of his nose and spitting the dirt out of his mouth, he headed torward's Luke again.

"Luke stop! You need to snap out of it!" Soul shouted across the battlefield.

Turning his head around slowly, he could see his hazel red eyes, ignited like a fire. Like a final boss fight, Luke just stood there as he slowly made his way around to turn to Soul. He froze with fear, just standing in front of the beast that was once his friend.

"Oh my god… why do I always have to be the one taking the beatings when it comes to this type of situation. I can't move! It's like he's holding me in place. But how?!"

Luke smiled sinisterly as he charged up his final attack.

"Oh god no! Mega combined with aura sphere?! Against a dark type?! In my condition that could kill me!"

Releasing the ball of energy out of his palms, Soul was still frozen until that blue orb hit him, sending him right torward's Spirit. Luke turned to see his body right next to a still breathing Spirit as Soul layed there, almost lifeless.

"Oh my god, he's coming after me now! But what about Soul?! I can't just leave him!" Spirit thought to herself. Each step was like a thousand hours to her, she watched him get closer as she hunkered over Souls body trying to protect him.

"Luke, stop it." He still grew closer to the duo as she stood there frozen.

"Luke, I'm warning you, you need to stop. Now." Spirit said with the most stern voice she could come up with. Still growing closer, she then saw him start to progress faster.

"Oh my god, he's going to kill us!" She looked down at Soul, and looked at the too close for comfort Lucario.

Launching his fist at Spirit, it was like it was in slow motion.

"Well….. I guess I can't complain about my life….. I met Soul, and that made this all worth it. It's a shame though, I didn't get to tell him how I really feel. And I so badly wanted to be with him….. no, I won't let him-" a black figure erupted out from underneath Spirt, taking the punishment Luke was dealing.

"Soul!" He layed there on the ground lifeless, as Luke came to his senses.

Transforming back into normal Luke, a million glass pieces shattred around him as they revealed him.

"Oh my god…..what have I done?" He stood there with his mouth wide open as he was tackled to the ground by David.

"Why the hell did you use it?! It's only meant to protect the village! Not for the tourtament!"

Luke looked down in shame at what he had done.

"I'm sorry…"

"We need to get Soul to the center first off, and your going to the containment center till the anger settles down."

Spirit looked down at the lifeless Soul.

"Soul?"

Authors Note: Cliff hanger! Sorry guys, I'm really busy at the moment, I wanted to add more but I couldn't. I'm working on starting a YouTube channel with Hellborn. I come up with the songs he comes up with the instrumentals and I tell him what it should sound like. When I do start my channel, I'll post a new story that has all the lyrics to my music and each chapter of it will be a different song.

When I do start it up again, it will be under the name of "Silver The Espeon". Any ways, check put Knightsking's and Hellborn Rayquaza and thank you darktododile again for the support. (Markiplier voice) and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye bye! (Awesome outro music)


	8. Chapter 8: Is It Or Is It Not?

Chapter 8: Is it? Or is it not?

Authors Note: Hey guys! If I haven't posted this over Christmas break, it's because I was to lazy to copy and paste all the chapters on my phone and besides, by the time I wrote this, it's four days away from christmas at 11pm and I'm running on the heavy mixture of The Living Tombstones I Can't Fix You and a two lieter of sprite. And besides the fact, after the last cliff hanger of chapter 13, I've decided to post pone it once agian so I can get inspiration for it. (Sorry Eeveelutions: Silver readers! I'm just not ready yet! But don't worry, it will come soon. Btw, have any of you figured out what the dream meant?) and for those of you who read chapter 13 of Eeveelutions: Silver, I'm sorry but I'm doing the same thing with this one! The troll Is real. Lol. As always check out Knightsking's and Hellborn Rayquaza! And shout out to Grenji! Thanks for the support man! And I'm sorry, but one more thing. This chapter is going to be the shortest entry in Midnights Sky so far!

Souls Dream

I realized what I had just done, I literally threw myself in front of the most dangerous fighting move from a mega evolved Lucario and I'm a dark type. Ingenious plan, now I don't know what will happen to me, or Spirit for that matter. After taking a close combat after all the injuries I've had,I'm surprised I'm not in the afterlife life right now. Falling into the deep abyss, I gently floated down and caught myself onto my bruised and padded paws. Each step was like walking on jagged rocks. There was only one word to describe this feeling. "Ouch!"

It's true, I've always walked a lonely road. And it's probably best that way, I don't want to drag anyone into my hell. All the secrets I keep, the burning inside, it's almost unbearable, it's like it's eating me alive almost. Swallowing me whole as I grasp for air before I slide down it's gross and slimy throat. Reminance of slime is still in my fur as I encounter Spirit.

"Spirit! Where are we?!" She wore a half white and blackdress with a veil over her head, that half of her was sad and happy.

"Soul! We are so happy to see you!" "Spirit" said in a demonic voice. Parts of her face started to slowly melt away as she grew closer.

"Spirit? W-w-what's happening?"

"Oh don't worry, I thought you were gone! But now we can be thogther forever!"

The dripping wet slime from Spirit piled onto Soul as she slowly and steadily reaveled her smile.

"Spirit, your scaring me! Please, stop…" she grew a bigger grin with each passing second.

"But I would so much hate for you to leave though Soul! I thought you loved me!"

"Get off me! You're not Spirit!" He shoved "Spirit" to the side as she melted into the ground, only to mix with the color of the pitch black room.

"Where are you going Soul? I thought you loved me!" Drops rolled down her cheeks as she slowly began to loose her grin,

"But I won't let you leave again Soul!" Walls started to close in on Soul, trapping him in his own nightmare.

"Ahhhhh! Stop!" Vanishing from the room, he sat in the new found cave.

"Wait. I've been here before, with another one of my dreams….."

"Didn't think I would let you leave that easily? You can't leave Soul mate."

Wrapping her tail around him, she slowly began to choke Soul, increasing the tightness of her tail.

"Your going to stay with me for forever, and ever, and ever…. till we turn to ash and dust!" I could barley breathe, almost making it seem like there was no air whatsoever. Her eyes turned a fire purple gaze and locked her eyes onto me, almost staring straight through me.

"Just think of all the fun we'll have! Sitting side by side and staring at the sky!" Her tail wrapped even more around his throat, he could breath no more at this point, and slowly started to die.

"Like I said before Soul, ashes to ashes. And dust to dust…"

Ash flew in the air as I realized Spirit and I slowly started to disentigrate thogther, melting into the ground almost.

"Oh my god! Someone! Please help me!" I cried out into the darkness.

But nobody came…..

Authors Note: Confusing, right? Now, for those who have read my Silver story now how to try to solve this. The details will pop up slowly and surely throughout the series, but I'll also put false stuff in there to, like a Fnaf story! Any way thank you guys so much for reading, and also check out my other stories!

Eeveelutions: Silver

Undertale: The Last Judgment

The Thieves Guild

I Can't Fix You

(Your currently reading this.) Midnights Sky.


	9. Chapter 9: Burning Feeling

Chapter 9: Burning feeling

Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm back from my Christmas break! I didn't get much done, but I'm almost finished with the next chapter of Silver and it's coming soon. I got caught up with playing on my new Nintendo Entertainment System Classic Remake. And then I got one game that I've been praying for. I finaly got Final Fantasy X and X-2 Remastred! And I can use my old guide from the original ps2 version! But anyway, after this chapter and Silver, I'll be busy getting set up with school again. But if you like my stories, my buddy KnightsKing and Hellborn should be posting stuff soon, so you'll be covered until then.

P.S: for all you diehard final fantasy fans, a final fantasy 7 remake and

final fantasy X-3 is coming out!

Spirits P.O.V

Dozing off to sleep, I was sitting right by his side every passing moment, not letting anything disturb me. The room was silent, not a single voice or sound was heard for hours. Sleeping by his side, I was undistrubed until I heard a heart line beep. Dropping faster than an anvil, I rushed to his side. Sweat dropped from his face as he turned a bright cherry red, almost like he couldn't breath.

"Somebody help me! Soul is having some sort of episode!"

Rapidally grabbing some water and splashing it onto him did me no good. It almost seemingly made it even worse. Bed sheets were torn as his claws grasped the sheets under him, tearing them apart.

"Move aside Spirit!" Jenny had rushed in with her sides still soar from the fight, along with Lune and David.

"What's happening to him?! Jenny! Can you please help Soul?!" I screamed.

"It looks like he's having a really bad panic attack! If we can get his body to calm down, then he'll be alright, but I can't do that until he stops flailing!"

It was true, he was shaking around like a rag doll on his hospital bed. Fire resided in my heart, a burning feeling I couldn't make go away.

"Lune! I need you over here and hold him down!" Lune had rushed over to the bed and held down his arms and legs to the side of his bed.

"David! I need you to hold his head still! Make sure you don't put to much pressure on it though otherwise you could freak him out to the point of a heart attack!"

David held Souls head down to the bed, almost making it look like a Pokémon battle.

"What's next?!"

"We have to wait till he calms down a bit, then we can leave him alone a bit." Jenny said in a nervous tone.

Thrashing around, he kicked the heart monitors and evreything around until I finally jumped onto the bed and gently embraced him within my tail. It was like he was instantly put on sedatives when I stayed by him.

"I don't know how you did it Spirit, but you did an awesome job just now." Jenny said with a wink, signaling me she knew what I did.

"Phew, now that that ruckus is over, I'm going to go see Luke. He really needs a friend right now." David walked out of the room and took the right path leading to the exit of the hospital.

"So now what Jenny?" I asked with a worried tone as a gently slid my tail off of Soul.

"If it were me, I would think he would wake up soon, I mean its Soul were talking about here. How long could he possibly be out for?"

Three days later

Souls P.O.V

"It's alright Soul, I'm here….."

Hopping up onto the bed, i instantly relived as She layed down by his side. It felt like I was slowly starting to sweat as Spirit wrapped her tail around me. Setting my body off apperantly,my muscles thrashed torward's the cold, hard, marble floor. Shocks went all throughout my body as I saw him get closer and closer to the floor.

"Soul!"

Like being swallowed into the shadows, I closed my eyes only to open them very slowly.

Spirits P.O.V

His eyes slowly started to open as I released my gental embrace, reavling his steely gaze.

"Soul…."

"Spirit? Where am I?" Soul asked as I could feel my face opening up like a dam, releasing all my tears onto him.

"Your in the Poke Center. After you fought Luke, you threw yourself infront of me and took a close combat on your broken ribs."

Pins sounded as my tears rolled of Souls pitch black fur and onto the floor.

"Soul….I…..I….I…."

"You what Spirit?"

"I…. Love you Soul…."

His face froze as a managed to sputter out those four words. And I sat there in silence waiting for a response.

Authors Note: Ohhhh….. things are now heating up! What will happen?! Will he confess? Or will something more…...dramatic…...happen? Find out in the next chapter of Midnights Sky!

(And if your excited for Final Fantasy X-3 and a 7 remake, Scream the "Brotherhood!")


	10. Chapter 10: Midnights Sky

Chapter 10: Midnights Sky

Authors Note: Hey what's up guys?! Sorry for the huge delay, my birthday came up, I had a lot of stuff to attend too. But to make up for it, I'll try to write for my other stories too. The only reason I write more for this one than anything else is beacause this one had the most potential out of all my story's. Out of all of them, this one has gotten the most likes and favorites in the shortiest amount of time.

But don't forget to check out a collab story between me and Hellborn Rayquaza about Sword art online (SAO). It's published on his profile though, so you have to go to him. Soon, it'll be published on mine too, but with minor differences.

Dread filled the room, the dreadful feeling of the three soul wrenching words that could change the situation in a matter of mere seconds. Soul knew this well.

Spirit stood on top of Soul, waiting for a response from the Umbreon, an awkward silence filled up the room as his ruby eyes stared into her amethyst purple gaze. Nothing could create more tension between the two than this moment in time. Sun peaked through the glass, creating an ever looming shadow of Spirit that was casted onto the wall.

"Spirit…...I…...I…" he froze up with no expression for what he was feeling right now. Tiny drops of tears ran down from Spirits cheek as she slowly came closer to Soul, feeling the gentle embrace of his black fur. Her silky amethyst colored fur rubbed up against him, enough for him to feel her gentle and soft touch.

"Please….say something…...anything…..just please….." she continued to cry into his fur, which he had no response to, because he was having a freeze frame moment. He couldn't sputter out a word, he couldn't move a muscle, he was as still as a statue. She just stared at him, waiting for a response….. but no movement came from him, not a gesture, a word, not anything. Shaking her head, she had realized the truth before her.

"I knew it…. it was way to good to be true…." Spirit slowly got up and gained her balance as waterfalls leaked out of her eyes, as she hopped off the bed.

"You know… I thought I actually felt something with you Soul, but I just guess you don't feel the same." She began to walk off as she sputtered out a few more words, Soul couldn't hear most of her words, but made out the last tidbit of her sentence.

"It was nice to meet you Soul…. I had fun times with you… but I guess this is goodbye…." Spirit said as her voice trailed off into the long center corridor.

"Come on! Say something you idiot! She's leaving!" He screamed at himself within his deepest thoughts. Out of sheer force of will, he tried to get his muscles to move. Inch by inch, he gathered the will to break out of his trance, but still faced the challange to get out the door.

"Come on… I've got to… there's no more waiting… I need to tell her…."

Slight noises were heard as Souls fore leg was dragging across the smooth and cold marble floor. Pain shot through his body, but he didn't care, he had to go to Spirit, there was no more time, it had to be now or never.

"Come on legs….. don't fail me now!" Continuing to pick up pace, he was soon feet away from the door.

"Soul! What are you doing out of your bed?!" Jenny screamed at Soul as she noticed him limping across the center.

"Let me go Jenny….."

"Sorry Soul but I can't do that, you're in critical condition. You need to go back to your bed. Putting to much strain or stress on your body and you could tear a muscle or even worse! I have to ask you to go bac to bed." Jenny had risen up, having a gentle look in her eye, worried about Soul. But he continued on through, exiting the center.

"Out of my way Jenny….I….. won't say it…..again Jenny…." gritting his teeth from the pain, he continued on his way through the doors.

"Soul…...is something the matter? Is there anyway I can help you?" Jenny had asked.

"Yeah, do you know where Spirit went? I really need to find her. There's something I haven't told her…..and I really need to….."

"No, I don't know where she went, but if I hear word around the village you'll be the first to know, but if she's anywhere around the perimeter of the village, David should be able to spot her from afar, I'll go check around to make sure." Gleaming at his scarlet ruby eyes one last time, he rushed out the doors, looking for Spirit.

"Man…...this has been dragging on for way too long… WHY didn't I just tell her from the start….. why is this even happening?!" The scream echoed throughout the forest, letting Soul hear his own thoughts. Spinning around, he still did not find her. He raced home, hoping and praying that Spirit had not run off, he begged with every ounce of his body to Arceus that she had not left. Back at the den, he looked everywhere for Spirit. Under the bed, in the bathroom, until he had no more places to look for.

"Spirit, where are you?" With his limping leg, he dragged himself out of the den, on his way to find out where Spirit has went.

On the edge of the forest….

Leafs fell delicately onto the ground, making a walk way carved out in its path. The crystal clear waters glistened with the suns ray as they beat down on the lake. Trees poured out shadows onto the ground except for the one precious gleam of light that broke through the barrier of leafs, leaving the lake the only source of light. Laying down besides the river, Spirit curled her tail up to meet her face and started to wonder to herself.

"So…..I guess this really wasn't destiny….. I guess it was just a mishap that I came across this village…." She softly began to cry, leaving the tears drop onto the singular blades of grass, making them look like dew drops.

"So…...where do I go now? I have nowhere else to go. Nowhere to run, to hide, anywhere as a matter of fact…"

She gently fell asleep as the suns rays slowly fell off of her and the moon pulled in.

"Now what do I do?" Her eyes gently closed as she drifted off into a deep, and peaceful slumber. Leafs surronded her, making a blanket of green cover her with warmth.

Border of the village

Jenny had started to ask around village, but no one had laid eyes on the Espeon all day. She only had one last resort to come to. She had to ask David if he had seen her within the boundaries of the Village. Pitter patter came from her feet as she walked up the cobblestone steps, making a rhythm out of them till she reached the top.

"David!" Jenny's voice had rung out, seemingly out of nowhere to David.

"I need your help with something David." David slowly turned around to see Jenny standing behind him.

"Oh, hey Jenny! What's wrong?" He asked in a calm, smooth, and collected voice.

"It's Spirit, Soul needs to find her, but he can't. I was wondering if you by any chance saw her this morning?"

"No, I can't say I have. I would help, but I still need to guard Luke until otherwise noted by Mayor Cinnamon. If I leave now I could get fired, so I wish you and both Soul luck trying to find her." Jenny's face slumped, showing she was sad. David hated seeing her like this, but had no other choice unless he wanted to get fired.

"Hey, you could ask around town, or maybe you could even ask Luke if he has any idea. I doubt it if Luke knew anything about this situation, but he has a window in his cell so maybe he saw a glimpse of her or something. Hope I was of enough help." David then plumped himself beside the door, allowing Jenny access to the cell.

"Thanks David. You've really helped out Soul."

"Well, it's the least I can do. I would help myself, but then again…..I don't think I'd be able to afford food if I was fired." Jenny walked past David, leaving her nine magnificent tails to blow in the wind. Lights beamed through the window, only to leave a siloutte of Luke sitting at his table.

"Hey Luke…...how have you been?" Luke spun his head around with his beating red eyes staring right at her, as he got up and walked over to the bars.

"What do you want?" His voice grew deep, almost like mucus was all in his throat. It scared Jenny, but she knew it wasn't him talking, so she let it slide this time.

"Luke…..I know it's a lot to ask, but I need your help finding Spirit. Do you think you could help me."

"Yeah, I think I might be able to help you with that Jen." She breathed a sigh of relief as she might have a starting look on where to find Spirit. Walking over to his bed, he grabbed a book and walked over to the bars, this time, with a shrude and cynical look on his face.

"Let me just grasp my GPS and type in Spirit in it. Maybe then we can find her! Of course I wouldn't be able to help you! I'm behind bars!"

His response baffled Jenny.

"Watch it in there! I know it's not you Luke, it's your other side, but don't make me come in there!" David shouted from the doorway.

"Look Luke, I just need your help. Have you seen Spirit at all today?" Distraught was in her voice, which made Luke snap back to himself. Immediately, he scanned his brain, trying to remember when had had saw her last.

"Hugh…...alright… when I first saw her this morning, I saw her crying. Almost like she was hurt. She kept on moving through, eventually exiting the village and into the forest. Beyond that, I don't know anything about Spirit. And why exactly are you looking for her? Is she in trouble?" Luke interrogated with a little worry to his tone.

"I don't know. Soul has been looking for her and he won't tell me why. All he even said to me was "I have to tell her something" and then he trailed off." Luke was perplexed as neither of them for as long as he knew them both, had never acted like this. Trying to conjoin pieces of this puzzle thogther, he came up with an emptey mind. He couldn't figure out what Soul was trying to tell Spirit. And from the look on Jenny's face, he could tell she couldn't come up with a reason.

"Anyway, it was good seeing you Jenny. I really appreciate the visit, but I think you need to go find Spirit. But don't worry, I'll be out soon enough. I didn't mean to do what I did, but gotta pay the concequnces right?" Sauntering back over to his table, he put his paws on his head and gently ran them over his fur, holding his head up.

"Thank you for all your help today Luke. I'll see you soon." With that, the beams shone once more in the cage, but still leaving him in a silloute by the wall. Shutting the door with her tails, she then left taking the stairs down back to the village.

"Hey Jenny!" David shouted at the top of his lungs, reaching Jenny's ears.

"Yeah?"

"My shift is just about to end. I've got about 20 minutes till then. When I get off I'll help you look for Spirit."

"Thanks, we need all the help we can get David."

In the village square…

Soul steadily looked around the village for Spirit. He walked up to the restaurant and opened the doors. Seeing nothing but a sea of empty booths, he left the restaurant.

"Hey Soul. What's up?" A smooth and silky voice that ran like honey spoke to him.

"Oh, hey Cinnamon. I'm looking for Spirit…." her large leaf drifted over her right eye, unlike any other leafeon, who usually had it standing up. Her grassy green eyes always gleamed in the sunlight, showing she was friendly. The smell of citrus orange and banana floated in the air whenever she was nearby, signifying she was a grass type. She was always outgoing when it came to making new friends, but there were very few pepole that would consider her a friend, mostly due to her somewhat annoying personality that made it hard for her to even come close to making friends. Soul was one of those few who spoke to her before she even became mayor.

"Oh….. is she anywhere near here? I can help you look for her if you need it?"

"Thanks…. she ran off and I'm trying to find her…"

"Why did she run off?"

"I don't wanna talk about it….. I need to find her and tell her…" Cinnamon could see the hurt on his face. Mixture of grief and pain was on his face as he spoke. He spoke with almost a whisper, speaking his words as soft as a pillow.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She perked up her head and showed her white teeth, making Soul feel even worse than he was before.

"Were never gonna find that Espeon if we don't perk up! Come on Soul! Show me your pearly whites!" Soul grunted, but showed now trace of pearly whites.

Instead, he glared at her with his ruby eyes, staring into her deep grassy plain green eyes.

"I'm not interested in showing anyone my pearly whites Cinnamon…"

"Oh, but come on! You need to be thinking like Spirit if your going to find her!"

Soul thought about it for a moment, but still decided to not show his pearly whites.

"Look, I'm not gonna play this game with you all day…. I'm not going to show my pearly whites, and if you want to help, then start looking Cinnamon. Every minute spent with this is another Spirit gets further and further away."

Soul walked away from Cinnamon, leaving her with shock.

"Wow, I've never seen Soul this sad. Even after the incident."

She trailed off from behind, leaving Soul, and going separate ways too look.

"Now, what she said was right, if I'm gonna find Spirit, I need to think like her. Now, where would Spirit go?" The trees rustled perfect sync with the wind. The earth felt the rhythm of the swaying trees as the leafs filtered down.

"Cinnamon, I'll be back, I think I know exactly where she is."

"Well? Where is she?"

"That… I can't tell you…..it's a personal conversation. Thanks for your help, but I know exactly where to look now…."

"Oh come on! How did you even find out where she might be? Emphasis on might, be?"

"I don't know how to describe it…. it's…..it's just this feeling I have…...I just know she's somewhere far but still in my reach…"

Sauntering off into the forest, Cinnamon smiled and shook her head.

"Good luck Soul….." she said under her breath in a happy tone, cause she knew that he would need it.

Forest

Soul proceeded through the forest, each step longer than the last step.

Crunches were heard as each branch snapped under the weight of Souls paw.

Shadows blended with the cast of light from the sun into the forest, making a clear and well lit path that delves deeper into the forest. Seemingly an endless trail, he continued to push through the forest, listening to the music the wind made. He could see the sky above him, the horizon mixed with orange and pink that made the horizon burn with a fiery glow. His ears twitched as the tingle of the light forest breeze fell through his fur.

"What am I gonna do? What am I even going to say? I can't just say it now…..can I?" Soul was conflicted on what he should do. His guilt towering over him like the ever glowing forest trees.

"Why did she even come out here… why did she run away?" The questions continued to grow and with each question there was another one just behind it. The forest turned silent as he proceeded through, no wind whistling through the leaves, no rustling of the branches, no sound passed through the forest as he walked further into the forest. Eventually he reached the tree in the center. Glistening blue waters shimmered and colobarated with the sunlight, leaving a feint mist in the air along with the twighlight blue water. Beside the lake, he saw a certain Espeon staring into the empty sky.

" *sniffle* What are you doing here…." She managed to whimper out.

" Look, I was just shocked by the certain outcome of the situation. If I did anything to hurt you in anyway, I didnt mean to Spirit."

"But why did you just stare into my eyes. You just left me with a blank recollection of your face!"

"I'm ….. I'm….sorry…." a look of sincerity was in his eyes as he looked deep into her amethyst eyes, something she had not seen since the first time they had met. Sadness was distraught all over his face, sad that he had caused all of this situation by not finishing what he was going to say, while freezing up like a coward.

"I didn't mean to be silent like that…..I had a loss of words at the moment…...I froze up… there are millions of ways to respond but I couldn't think of one then and there, not that that's my excuse. There is no reason I couldn't have at least said something to you, and I'm sorry." Taking responsibility for his ways, he looked straight down at the ground, her sadness seemed to subside with him, but she still didn't understand why he froze upon the hospital.

"Soul… if you don't mind me asking….. do you really love me…."

"Spirit…. I…..I" Soul dropped to the ground as fast as a Pokémon using heavy slam, not making a sound as the swift motion happened.

"Soul?! Soul! Please! Awnswer me Soul!" He was knocked out like a light, leaving Spirit to cower in fear of what stood in front of her. An all to familiar face.

Authors Note: Hey you guys! After the next chapter of Midnights Sky, I'm going to put this on the back burner to finish I Can't Fix You and make another chapter for Silver and the Thieves Guild. Sorry guys, being in school really is hard when you have stacks upon stacks of math work you don't understand plopped on your desk. Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but excpect another chapter within a week or two!

For now, just stack up reviews, and hive fives all around, *wapish* wapish* and I will see all you guys… IN THE NEXT VIDEO! (Reading intensifies! Jacksepticeye outro music plays)


	11. Chapter 11: Awakening

Chapter 11: Awakening

Author's Note: Hey. After this, I should be finishing I Can't Fix You sometime soon so that way I can move on. And pretty soon, I'll finish Job 1 of The Thieves Guild. For all you Skyrim players you know what I'm talking about.

Always be sure to check out KnightsKings and Hellborn Rayquaza's stuff. Anyways, I won't stop you any further from reading.

Souls P.O.V

Water was scarce, my throat was dry like a desert. My eyes opened slowly, for all I could see was a blur of white and black bars.

"Where am I?" I managed to spit out, but not without a little blood from the parchment. Once my eyesight was back to normal, I could see I was in a cage, and men with white coats were all surrounding the cage. One of the men was covered in head to toe with a black trench science coat, and had slicked back red hair with a white tie. As most of the others looked the same, this one was probably important to the operation. I made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

"Specimen 2-4-2-3ZH is now awake sir." Speaking into his device, a feint but barely audible voice was heard over all the sounds from the lab.

"Good. Now put Specimen 3-70-1GY in there. We're gonna make a lot of money off of those two." A click was heard after the voice hung up, leaving the men to open up my cage.

"Hey little guy….. now we're not going to bite, are we?" Growling through my gritted teeth, he slowly backed his hand out of the cage with an concerned and intrigued look on his face. I could feel it that he was hoping I would do this to him.

"So we're gonna have to do this the hard way…" pulling a little gun out of his pocket, he put a little bullet of some sort in, and fired the capsule directly towards my shoulder muscles. All strength left me. I had lost my balance and lost all of my built up energy. The world was one big blur as my two eyes slowly shut, and I was instantly KO'd.

Normal P.O.V

"Specimen 2-4-2-3ZH is now out of the equations, waiting till further instructions." He said, grabbing the Pokémon off of the table.

"Hey! Let go of me!" She screamed out. But of course, humans can't understand Pokémon speech, so they continued on with their business.

"The orders have been carried out. So what now sir?" Fixing his glasses, he turned the radio back on.

"Go check on that Espeon. Brian's probably going to need help." A gritty voice sounded over the radio.

"Copy that, I'm on my way over." Sliding his card, he opened the vast white door and shut it.

"Great…..now there goes my only chance of escape. Then again I'm in a kennel…" Spinning around to find Soul on tranquilizer, she laid down by the cold steel bars, rubbing up against them, causing massive amounts of static electricity between the bars and her fur.

"Man… he must have a really high dosage. He's out cold for an Umbreon."

Pondering to herself, she left him for her thoughts as the time passed by.

(Three Hours Later)

Groaning filled up the cage as Soul slowly rose to his feet.

"I'd take caution and lay down for the next hour. You were on a high dosage there." She said with a bitter tone, and a hint of despair on her face.

"Where am I? Do you have any idea what this place is?" Soul asked nervously, afraid he would trigger the Jolteon.

"How long have you been without water? Here, you can have some of mine."

Soul didn't know what it was about her, but she seemed friendly enough. She had long curvaceous legs that glistened in the shadows, and sapphire blue eyes. Nervous and timid around her, he went to sit down in a corner to drink the water.

"And earlier you asked where we were? You're at the Rocket headquarters. All of Team Rocket's motives and plans are set into motion here."

"How long have you been here?" Her head limped down as she slowly turned her face away from Soul.

"I've been here two years. They caught me when I was an eevee and forced me to evolve. Sorry if I come across cruel to you, but being in here for two years does something to you."

"Hey, you don't seem cruel, but do you know anyway to get out of this place?"

"No. I'm sorry about that. They have this place locked up tight. Why? Did you come here with someone?"

"Yeah, I came in here with an Espeon named Spirit. Have you heard anything about her?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't heard anything about an Espeon. I'll keep an ear out though."

Soul swished his paw through the water, the noise causing Jolteon to turn around to Soul.

"So, do you have a name?" She asked with timidity in her voice.

"Soul. What's yours?"

"Oh, my name is Angel, but people usually call me Angi."

"Oh, nice to meet you Angi. Do you have any idea when we will be set free?"

She chuckled at this, for Soul did not understand the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"There is no release here. You stay as long as you make money for them. For us, they have a breeding program because we're rare Pokémon. Some they use for the grunts as attack pokemon, and some just gunie pigs. But once you have used up the last off your usefulness, they kill you." Angie suddenly became dead serious. No trace of a smile was on her face, just silence filled the room. Soul began to get a very sick feeling to his stomach. He dropped to the floor and froze.

"Oh my god. Spirit. Hang in there for as long as you can. I will get us both out of here. I will not let you die." Soul thought to himself.

"Soul? You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm all right. We need to find a way out of here though. If you help me, I can pay you back Angi, I just need to get some help so I can get us and Spirit out of here."

"Who exactly is this "Spirit"?"

"A while ago, I live in the viridian pokeforest village. I one day found her in a pool of her own blood by the top of a mountain. I took her in and fed her, and we grew close thogther. So I feel like I just need to save her, so please Angi. I will help you if you help me."

Angi thought about his offer for a moment, and thought about all the benifeits it could get her. If she helped him, she would be free, and able to go and travel the region. On the plus, he'd be in his gradditude, so she could ask for a favor. All in all, the ball was in her corner at this point in time.

"Alright, what exactly do you need?"

"I don't know at this point in time. I'm going to examine the perimeter, learn the layout of the place, and try to pinpoint its weakness and exploit that. That way we can not only free ourselves, we can save the other Pokémon too. Do you know anything about this schedule? Because they seem to be working on a clock."

"Well…. most of the scientists don't have a schedule, but they do have a very definable path of movement. For example, I was in here when they were dosing you with tranquilizer also know as "A.K.O.S", which stands for Automatic Knock Out Shot. It's a more powerful version of the original Pokémon taming tranquilizer, and is a modified version of it that two or three shots will take out a legendary. For huge normal Pokémon it takes half of one. And for Pokémon our size, just a quarter is even fatal to us. This combination of chemicals accesses the muscle and shuts evreything down, drains all the adrenaline from your body, therefore, no energy. Can leave paralysis status, and automatically a Pokémon. But there is an upside to it. Having it gives you a powerful boost, and gives you more of a resistance to it. But the downside of it is, the more it's used on you, the weaker you get as you wake up. It even pierces through the defense and armor of Pokémon. Meaning abilitys like sturdy, and moves like protect, endurance, detect will be broken by this. So, now that you know about that, you can learn about the inventor and producer of A.K.O.S, the man that injected it into you. Dr. Wilks is a top scientist here, so if you get him out of the picture, you can escape freely. He first started out here a year before I got here. He was know for being crazy, therefore Giovanni hired him. Having massive intellectual smarts in chemistry, he began to work as a scintest here. He's up at 5am every morning, and goes to bed at 12am at night. He usually sleeps in here, hence the bed, because he is curentlly studying eevee's, which he wants us to make. If we can get out while he's sleeping, then we can evacuate everyone and destroy the facility."

"And how do we do that?"

"That, my friend is why we need to find your friend. You said she was an Espeon, am I wrong?"

"No. your right."

"Then we need to get her so we can get the keys, but first, we need to figure out where she is Soul."

Soul examined the room, looking at every possible escape option, but could only find perfectly tightened vents and doors with air locks. It looked as though escape would be harder than Soul originally planned it to be. A man came into the room and walked over to the kennel, opening the hatch to it.

"Taking Specimen 2-4-2-3ZH to the testing room. Once there, get all tests ready." Soul had started to fidget in the mans arms, but escape was futile beacause of his insanely tight grip.

"Now do me a favor and be a good Umbreon for me today. We're just running tests."

The halls all had mirrors stretched out as the ceiling with lights shining from the floor up to the reflections, causing a suns glare in the room. It was a very lengthy hall, but seemed a short walk. eventually Soul and the man made it.

"Have you brought 2-4-2-3ZH?"

"Here is that sepecimen you required Dr. Wilks. What now sir?"

"You have done good, now take your leave."

Exiting out the door behind him, I was standing on the counter with an endless array of tools set out on it. chained to the table and with the side of paralysis are residing in me from the shot he just injected in me. I fell down with great speed, unable to do anything in my power to stop him.

"Now…..let's see….." an image of my anatomy appeared on the glass window in front of me.

"It sees the paralysis is working quickly through your system than I thought. You have a resistance to it. Anyway back to work…."

Turning back to the table I tried as best I could to wiggle free from these chains, but I was too weak from malnourishment, parchment, and the paralysis wasn't happening to help me at all. Besides the chains were charged with a pink glow to them, which I'm guessing is fairy energy, and if I try to escape, it'll release my weakness and put me in more pain than I already am.

"At this rate, they're going to kill me before I even have a chance to…..URK!"

A giant needle was stabbed into my back, putting me to sleep as the man I saw in front of me became a blur.

"Don't worry as I said we're running some tests, and to do that we need to…" either I blacked out from exhaustion, or the medicine he gave me. Either way I didn't care. As long as I got to think of a way out of here.


	12. Chapter 12: No Hope

Midnights Sky

Chapter 12: No Hope

The white door swung open as

Dr. Wilks pulled the cages lock off. Opening it with such force, one could hear the hindges grinding to such a point it sounded like the door would fly off.

Soul was thrown into the cage like he was rag doll.

"Rest up. Tomorrow you your going back." Wilks griitted through his teeth as he put the pad lock on the door to the cage.

Soul woke up from the heavy impact the metal had on him as he slamned against the reinforced steel bars. Blood leaked from his cuts that healed after the fight, but reopned after the impact.

"You alright? You must have out for a few hours Soul."

Soul strained his eyes to make out the yellow figure in front of him. He strained so much, it gave him a massive headache.

"Ughhhh...what the hell did they do to me..." Soul muttered.

"Well from the looks of it, they were studying you. Seeing what you could do." Angi explained.

"How long does...it take for this stuff...to...wear off? I can barley move."

Soul had tried to move around but his legs were stiff as a metal pipe.

"Well they must have put you under some heavy Akos Soul. Did you ever find out where your friend is?" Angi asked.

"Water...please..."

Soul had started jerking his head around, and with evrey jerk, pools of blood came pouring out of his mouth like a crashing waterfall. Angi had walked over to the water dish and slid it over to Soul. Blood was all over the cage. Not a single inch of white was left. After his first coughing fit, they replaced the water dish, but hadn't cleaned the cage.

"Soul, are you alright?!"

"Feels...like evrey inch of...my body is in pain. I can barley move Angi. Haven eaten... Since before they threw me in here. It hurts so much." Whimpering, Soul was struggling to get up, but he collapsed due to the pain.

"Man... I havent seen anyone this badly damadged since my last cage. Can you tell me what happened?"

His eyes were filled with fear as he recalled every moment he spent in that wretched lab.

"It was a nightmare" he started. Angi could see the reflection of pain on his face.

"I was carried to the lab, and the had put me under lock and key so they could study me. After I woke up, they had me pulling rocks for their new project..."

His eyes shot open as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What's the matter?!"

Stabbing pains occured all throughout his body. Muscles were slowly tearing apart, and he felt every second of it.

"My muscles...they shredded to tiny bits…" Soul cried in pain.

"Because I wasnt working fast enough, they had thrown me into the torture room where they had their fun. Knifes and scissors... If they had it, they would use it torture me."

Lights had began to blurr again as his head fell back.

"Soul...get some rest. Your gonna need it for tommorow." Angi whispred into his ears as he slowly fell asleep.

Mean While Back at the Village

"Soul! Spirit!" She panicked at the top of her lungs. For three days, Jenny had ran circles around the village, in and out of houses.

"Wow. Jenny" David paused as he conjured up a smug look on his face as he looked at the exausted Ninetails. "You look like you ran a marathon." David said slyly. Sweat dripped from every strand of fur on the fire foxes body. Before Jenny completely wringed Davids neck out for thay comment, she had remembered what she was going ask. "Have you seen Spirit or Soul lately? Its been 3 days since anyone has layed an eye on them." Jenny asked David. Scrunching his face up, recalling the last time he had seen the duo. As hard he tried his brain was void of information relating to them. "I can't recall having seen him since he was looking for Spirit. Maybe Cinnamon knows something?"

"Doubtful, she's been busy lately. So its very less than likely that shes seen anything or even heard anything relating to the situation." Jenny argued.

"But come on Jenny! We could at least try and ask her. She might give us something to go off of."

Jenny rolled her eyes and sighed as David grinned. She knew he was right and he knew it too. She hated it when he was right.

"Then come on David...what are you sitting here for? Every second we waste here is another second they could be in danger."

"Calm down Jenny" David cautioned "If you don't calm down, we'll never have a chance at finding them."

Back at the lab (Spirit)

Her body was exhausted, She had no adrenaline flowing through her system. They had worked her past to her limit. Losing her balance, Spirit collapsed on the dirt below her.

"She stopped and took a break." the assistant told the scientist.

"Shock her again. Keep doing it till she does what needs to be done. If she wont work, we'll make her change her mind."

What she saw was the man reach very slowly for the red button. Spirit tried tearing off the collar, but it disabled all powers. All she could do was watch as he pressed the button.

She felt the surge of electricity coursing through her limbs. It was a burning sensation that she just couldnt shake. Slowly but surely roasting her alive. Bubbles began to form on her skin from the intensity of the voltage she was treated to. Evrey inch of her skin was crawled. Giving her incentive to work, she started digging. Tears were dripping from her eyes as the pain was lasting. But she did not stop work as she knew this would lead to another shock.

"Come on. Work faster... or I'll shock you at a higher voltage." the scientist coldly said as he grinded his teeth. But Spirit had little to no energy left. It had been drained by the shock treatment.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to up the voltage then."

She was stricken with fear as he lowered his hand down to press the button. For an electric type, this wouldnt be a deal, but she wasnt. Out of reflexes, she leaped and took a bite of the scientist's coat.

"What? Rrrrrrr" he growled "Security. Put this Espeon in the ice chamber till she calms down..." he radioed as he grabbed the scruff of Spirits neck.

"Hope you enjoy cold water. Cause your gonna bathe in it."

Squirming around, he wouldnt loosen his grip on the Espeon. It was like his hand was dead, null of motion.

"Here. Take this stupid Espeon to the freezer room Bryan."

"What do you want me to do with her there sir?"

He thought thought about it for a minute, before finally deciding.

"I want you to let her sit in the tank where the we test on the ice pokemon. And let her sit there for awhile. Till she starts gasping for air…." His eyes were drilling a hole in the middle of Spirits skull. She returned the favor by staring intensely right back at the damned scientist. Dont worry, one day I'll repay the favor to you too, Spirit thought to herself as Bryan dragged her to the ice room.

Cinnamon's House

(Tick,Tock,Tick) The room was void of sound, the only noise was the grandfather clock in the back of the room. Jenny and Cinnamon meet with a gaze. Finally, to break the silence, Cinnamon let out a huge sigh, and spilled out all she knew about Soul and Spirit.

"The last time I've seen Soul was when he was looking for Spirit. I had offered to help him, but then he said he had figured out where she was."

Cinnamon told Jenny.

"But did he say where Cinnamon?"

"No. Im afraid not Jenny. All I know what direction he headed and"

David had intruded into the conversation to ask which direction.

"He was headed south from the square into the Mountain forest." She directed.

"David! I know exactly where he's talking about! We need to get Luke to help us though." Jenny excitedly shouted. She burst through the door as David and Cinnamon looked at the doorway in confusion. Both giving eacother looks, they decided to head out, following the nine tailed fox.

"How do you put up with her David?" Cinnamon giggled. David had sighed and looked down at his legs.

"Every day is a gift when dealing with that fox."

Freezer Room

Spirit was gasping for the tiniest breath of air as she was dunked into the frozen vat of water. She no longer had fur, just a bunch of ice crystals forming on her skin. Feeling the cold hands of deaths embrace, she slowly closed her eyes shut. Nothing filled her mind but the black abyss.

"She's falling asleep, I want you to shock the water with 150v." Following the orders of the Dr., 150v flowed the copper wires on a moment's notice. At the almost the speed the electricity was turned on, the voltage assert itself in the water, giving Spirit an awaking jolt.

"Rghhh

"Maybe now you'll have some more respect for the facility.."

Staring at the deck, all she could focus on was how cold she was. Goosebumps crawled up and down her skin.

"Take her back to her cage."

The Doctor had ordered the lacky.

"Yes Dr. Lucinda."

"I also want her back in the work room tommorow."

Soul's Cage

"There. Tommorow your going back to the room." The Lackey commented as he shut the door behind him.

Angi had looked across the room into the cage. She couldn't belive what she was seeing. The silhouette of the exact description she was given by Soul.

"Hey! Are you Spirit?!" Angi was beaming with happiness as she had turned around to expose her face.

She had a sour look on her face, followed along with ice crystals and skin bubbles appearing all over her face.

"Yes...Im Spirit...how do you know my name?" she asked Angi.

"My name is Angi, and your friend Soul is over here beat to death. He said he needed to find you for some reason."

Sorry for the incredibly long weight. Just been alot on my plate recently. But whats important is i will be continuing the story slowly but surely.

-Silver The Espeon (Now Silvers Cross)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Calm Before The Storm

Souls Point Of View (P.O.V)

The constant drops of blood maintained a steady and restful beat, soothing my ears. But that soon stopped as my eyes opened to see the white canvas painted with red. The room was silent and calm, but that also ceased.

"Soul! Soul?! Can you hear me?!" My ears rang with the immense noise that was happening in the cell next to me. The intense pain alone was enough to make a grown man cry, but being so tired, I was unable to make any movements whatsoever.

"Soul? Are you awake?" A faint yellow figure asked me.

"Rghhhhhh…Yes…I'm up…" stuttering, I had tried to get up, but immediately fell due to my muscles screaming in agony.

"Soul!" That scream was familiar….. I couldn't pick it out but it sounded like…

No One's P.O.V

Soul had dropped to the ground faster than an anvil.

"Is he alright Angi?! Angi! Is he alright?!" Spirit screamed her head off at Angi, wanting a response right then and there.

"No…..He's out cold right now. He was awake for maybe ten seconds, but then passed out."

Blood dripped from the lacerated flesh wounds he had. There was so much, a river had started to form by him.

"We need to get out of here….." she whimpered as her bright pink tail waved around, shaking off the ice crystals that were still on her tail.

"I know. Soul said the exact same thing the first night we were here. I don't know what to do Spirit. Look for a way out of here while I take care of Soul."

"Anything specific were looking for Angi? Escape wise I mean." Replying with a saddened look and an even sadder voice.

"Yeah. Holes, flaws, security schedules, tools, vents, anything really. Anything that can get us out of here sometime before they notice that we're missing. Cause when we get out of here, there gonna search everywhere for us."

"Wait….where exactly is this base Angi?"

"I don't know. All I know is we're in Kanto."

Meanwhile With David, Jenny, And Cinnamon

In the Viridian forest, all that could be heard was the swaying of the trees. Each sway had its own rhythm, but they all came thogther and created a symphony. Looking down on the path stretched out ahead, one could see that there was a truck that came through here in a hurry.

"They were through here guys" Cinnamon stopped for a moment looking at the paw prints in the dirt, matching their exact size paws. "It looked like they struggled a little bit. Maybe Pokémon collectors? I don't know, but wherever they are, we need to find them. Following these prints and tire tracks, we should be able to find them wherever they go."

"So…any idea where they might be guys?" Nothing but concern was showing on David's face, Soul and Spirit were out there somewhere and they didn't know where.

"No, I don't David. But at this point we can assume they're in trouble because of these tracks."

Jenny voiced. It was really hard to see the sun through the trees, so not much could be seen at this point or time.

"We need to find out how to get to where they are. Any suggestions?"

Both had a grimace look on her face, giving him a "are you really that stupid?" Look.

"Yeah I got a suggestion" Jenny piped up "How about we do what we did before, and oh, I don't know, Run?"

"Well gee you didn't have to be smart about it…." Muttering under his breath. Jenny whipped her head around and stared him dead in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I must've misheard you. You need to speak up louder next time. Now what was it you said David?" Fire was all you could see in her eyes, her rage building up with every second with no response.

"I uhhh…..said we should run!"

"Hmpph. That's what I thought you said."

"Ok! Can you two stop bickering back and forth so we can follow these damn tracks now?!" Cinnamon screamed at the bickering duo.

Realizing they were wasting time, and they could be in trouble at the very moment, dashed after the trails ahead.

"So Jenny…" David paused. A glint of remorse was in his eyes.

"What's wrong David? Is something bothering you?"

"It's just…..what if something happens to Spirit and Soul? Wouldn't it be our fault for not stopping them….." David sighed and turned away from Jenny, hiding his face.

"Look David…. it wouldn't be your fault it'd be"

"Mine" Jenny and the crew looked behind them to see a shadowy figure. Blue fur shone in what little light peaked through the trees.

"Luke?!" Speechless. She couldn't fathom any words to say.

"How did you get here and why are you here? You should be in the jail cell." David gritted, blocking his path to the girls.

"I'm not here to fight, but I will put up one if you try me." Luke said with a very deep tone to his voice.

"Is that a challenge buddy? Cause I can pre order your coffin if that's what you want…."

"Stop it you two! Jenny, back me up here! Luke hasn't even tried to attack us. So leave him alone David." She put herself I between these two contestants.

"Let him speak David, he hasn't thrown any fists yet, so don't instigate anything. We talk while we run. You coming Luke?"

Lab

Spirits P.O.V

"Soul doesn't look too good over there… I need too see if he's alright…. but I can't….. come on, luck be a lady… show me a way out of this damned place…." i

Still shivering after the ice water, I still scoured the place to find a possible exit.

"There is no exit. I've looked over every nook and cranny. Even the crack in the wall isn't big enough. And these collars negate my psychic abilities." Whispering to myself, the door opened slightly when a strange man approached Soul with a needle. He opened up the cage door gently, not swinging it open like the other scientists. Wondering what exactly he was doing, I tried to poke my head out of the cage, but he blocked the view.

"I wonder what he's doing….." I ignored the thought of them hurting him, as we all needed a way out of this solitary confinement.

"Now if I were a way out of here, where would I be?" Then it hit me. "Angi, I think I've found a way we can get out of here. You up for it?"

Then I heard growls coming from the cage.

"Angi?"

Angi's P.O.V

"What are you doing to him?!" Baring my teeth, showing him that I'd bite if he came in any closer. He put his hands up trying to show he was no threat, but I didn't buy it.

"What are you doing to him!" Pressuring me to the back of kennel. No response as the gloves snapped back on his hands. Injecting the needle into his muscles, I saw a strange, glowing green serum going into him.

"What is this?" I thought to myself before snapping back. But before I could even do anything, he pulled his hand out of the cage.

"Soul. What did he do to you?" Angi whispered softly into his ear.

"I want all 3 of them in the testing lab tomorrow. It's not a matter of choice" Angi easdropped on the conversation between the two scientists. "Were low on eevees and we need to figure out there genetic mutation formula so we can replicate it." Pausing for a minute, the guy took in a deep breath and continued.

"And if I find another eevee dead because of one of you, your all gonna go without food. We work hard to get these eevee's out on the market, and you guys keep messing it up." Grabbing the collar of his green turtle neck, He looked dead straight into the man's eyes, "And don't you read me wrong for a second. If I loose anymore money because of you, I will have you put to sleep. Got it?" He spoke. Gains popped out of the other guys head. He clenched his fist in rage, just wanting to punch him right then in there. Why he didn't was a mystery to me. But I could still see the rage radiating from his body.

"Yes. I got the gist of it. Don't kill anymore eevees or I die. Or if I cost you anymore money in general." Focusing on appealing to his kinder side, he tried to speak as nice as he could, even though he had a gun and would shoot him right then and there. But for some reason… he couldn't do it.

"Good boy. I want a cup of coffee in my office in…." he looked down to his watch and followed the red hand to the twelve. "In exactly 6 minutes. Chop chop. Stop dwadeling and get me my cop of coffee."

"Wow I can see why he wants to put a bullet in his head, I sure would." I thought to myself.

"Come on Soul…..wake up…..we need you" I had paused for a moment

Meanwhile

sat in the shadows, an isolated desk in chair in the corner of a black room with nothing more than a spotlight on his desk to see his hands.

"I assume that everything's in place, is it not." He asked as he ruffled a pack of cards in his hand.

"Yes, they are ready to ship out on a moment's notice. That Umbreon and Espeon will be shipped to Cinnabar island by tomorrow. That is, if you give my men and me the permission to ship them. Do you not?"

"Sit down Bryan. Play a game of gin with me."

Shuffling the cards three times, he dealt them out to him and Bryan.

"Ace's come before or after kings in this game, or are they ones?"

"Player who lays down the first one decides."

Replying to Bryan, he picked up and discarded. Separating pairs and runs, he put each opportunity into a short stack.

"See Bryan, I like you. You're gonna do big things some day, and you should keep each opportunity under lock and key, like I have here. See how I put each card into a different stack than the last?"

Bryan nodded to his response, while taking his own turn.

"This is because you never know what's going to become of it. Say, I have two kings. You my friend, happen to lay down what I need, but what would've happened if I would've discarded my king, and you lay one down, I have now royally screwed myself." Wilks said softly while he had picked up and layed down for his turn.

"So, going back to business, when do you want us to ship them?"

"Tonight. Drop them off at desired location, then team B will proceed from there. Any further questions need to be asked before departure. Am I clear Bryan?"

He was trailed off deep into his own thoughts to answer. No reply was given to Wilks question. Tapping his foot against the wood plank floor, he grew impatient as he waited for a response.

"Yes sir. I understand the severity of the situation…. I take the shipment and drop it off at point B, and wait for the team to arrive. At that point, I return and let them take the duo to their respective destination at Cinnabar island." Bryan finally responded.

"Good. By the way, I go out." Flipping over his cards, it is revealed he had 4 Aces, and a run of 1-5 in spades.

"Gin rummy." Dr Wilks said in a voice smooth like butter.

"Now, I want them prepared to be shipped. Off you go Bryan"

Pushing his chair in, Wilk's had not finished speaking to the boy.

"And don't forget, don't fail me."

"I won't let you down sir."

And that's that. Chapter 13 done and 14 and Halloween on the way. Sorry I've been busy training in smash 4. Trying to get dash dancing and wave bouncing down. Also dealing with school, tournaments, music, family, and a whole array of other things to deal with. So when this gets published, I'll probably be going back to training with Lucas and Kirby. Well, Bye for now. And real quick, shout out to takeyourpantsoff! Peace!

-Silvers Cross


	14. Christmas Special (14)

The wind was fearsome. Ice crawling up the legs of anyone brave enough to even step outside into the village.

"Phew…. luckily I'm a fire type. I'm not as affected as you." Jenny chirped happily as her tail moved in erratic motions.

"I'd give just about anything to be at home with a hot cup of coffee. Spirit's probably at my place making cake. Remind me again why you need my help getting David out of his snowed in cave? He's a fire type." Soul said as he scowled towards the ground, hiding his face from Jenny.

"Christmas Spirit! That's why! I mean you should know that after last's years misleading mistletoe incident. I never thought you'd have the guts to pull that one off Soul. You know….."

"Please stop!" Chuckling as he blushed, he put his weight onto Jenny and knocked her over into the pile of snow. Her face slowly pulled out of the snow, showing nothing but her eyes. Filled with determination to get back at him.

"Come over an-" Plop. The tons of snow that was on the tree branch above her head came plummeting down at the speed of a weavile.

"Pfoo…." she spat all of the snow out of her mouth and continued. "You win this round Soul…. I'll get you next time….. you won't get away with this. Now come on, let's get over to David's."

David's House

"Hey David! We're here! You in there?!" Jenny screamed through the snow.

"What do you want me to do Jenny?" Soul stood to the side, awaiting a response.

"Start digging through the snow near the window so you can get inside. While you're doing that, I'll start burning through the snow."

Fire bursted near the door and immediately the snow started to melt beneath her feet from the heat of her flame thrower. Her's was hotter than usual due to the cold season which exemplified her already tremendous heat.

"Wow… her flamethrower is so hot I'm starting to sweat on the other side of the house… welp, better start digging."

15 Minutes Later

"Finally! I thought I'd never get out of the house…. Thanks guys." David thanked Soul.

"Welp, now we can go back to my place and eat…. it's about time I'm starving!" Soul smiled as he thought of sweet, sweet, frosted cake that his teeth would be digging into when he got home. His mouth had started to water just at the thought of it.

"Soul…. Just wanted to let you know tha-" Jenny had tried to warn Soul of the danger of his watering mouth, but it was to late. Icicles came down from the chin as he sat the squealing. Laughter was ringing throughout the forest as Soul tried getting the icicles off of him.

"Hahhhhhh! Ged thed off od me!" Soul shook his head rapidly, getting the icicles off.

"Ahhh….. Thanks for the tremendous amount of help guys. I'll remember that one."

"You're the one that brought that on yourself. David and I did nothing to you! Next time, think less about cake." She couldn't stop laughing at Soul, who got the icicles off of his chin and mouth, but was helpless in the process.

"Yeah, yeah….. next time I'll make sure to "help" you next time."

Back at Soul's Den

"Hey Spirit, were back." Soul announced throughout the house. No answer came to him. He started searching the house for any signs of the purple feline.

No trace. No shower running, no kitchen, no anything. Supspicion rised for the black K-9.

"Where are you? Come on Spirit. I don't wanna play games with you today…." Soul whined. Launching from the shadows, she pinned Soul to the ground.

"Aw. Come on…. now where's the fun in that Soul?" Spirit jokingly said. She got off of Soul and allowed him to get up.

"Where's Luke, Angi, and Cinammon?" Spirit asked the dizzy Umbreon.

"They should be back at Jenny's house. Wanna head on over there? They're probably already making hot cocoa with marshmallows." Soul blushed as he offered to take the beautiful Espeon over there. She flicked her tail and responded with a resounding yes.

"Yeah. I'll go with you. Just gotta help me with this cake. Think you can do that for me?" Wagging her tail, she had gotten the cake and gave it to Soul.

"Yeah, I can do that."

Forest

"Phew. It's really cold out here Soul….. think you could help me keep warm?" Her teeth chattered with the furious wind. Soul's mind focused on the fact that to keep Spirit warm at this temperature, they would have to be cuddling together, and that fact alone was enough to make him blush.

"Y-y-y-yeah….. it's not a problem." Static rose between the two when there fur touched. Like electricity between in the air.

"Well, well, well….. what do we have here?" A mysterious voice appeared on the door steps of Jenny's house.

"Angi?!" Soul stopped in his tracks.

"Soul, you look surprised to see me. Jenny asked me to wait out here while you two traversed the forest to see if you needed any help. Do you?"

"No thanks Angi. Me and Soul are fine. Thanks for the offer though. Merry Christmas Angi!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Spirit. Now come on inside! We were all waiting for you two!" Angi exclaimed.

Inside Jenny's house

Lights shone everywhere with the fire providing warmth throughout the house.

Sugar coated the counter to the point it looked like it had snowed inside of her house. The scent of sugar and plums danced around as they were being cooked.

"Oh, I didn't know you two would be here so early. Merry Christmas!" Luke merrily said as he hung up the Christmas party streams above the stone fireplace.

"Hey, we were just about to eat. Wanna join us?" Cinnamon got out of her chair and sauntered over to where we were standing. She defines Christmas itself at this point. She was wearing a Santa hat, a belt buckle with the coat, and she even had the jolly attitude of Santa himself.

"Well aren't you full of Christmas spirit Cinnamon. I almost thought you were the jolly man himself. Maybe you should cut down on the cookies." Soul chuckled as he now stared into the flaming red eyes of a now pissed of Cinnamon.

"Are you saying I'm fat Soul?!" She raised her voice even louder that a loudred.

"Ah! No! I'm saying you don't wanna get like the fat man himself! That's all! I swear!"

"He really didn't mean it like that Cinnamon. Soul was making a stupid joke. For that, you get this." Spirit whacked Soul in the back of his head with her tail. Espeon tails may look frail, but they're actually very strong. It's like getting whacked with a branch, it hurts.

"Ouch! There was no need to do that! I was just saying…. Angi! Luke! Help me out here!" Soul cried.

"Nope. Sorry buddy, you're on your own this time." Luke and Angi said in union.

"David, Jenny! Wanna lend me a hand here?"

"You got this one buddy, you're doing amazing!" David sarcastically dragged out the amazing and put an emphasis on it.

"I got one word of advice for you right now Soul, open mouth, insert paw." Jenny told me as she got the cookies out of the oven.

"Maybe next time don't joke around and you'all be fine." Spirit said as she whacked Soul a second time.

"Ouch! What was that one for?" Spirit giggled as she responded to him.

"Cause I felt like it!"

Jenny's house (about time to leave)

"Ah…. That was a good dinner…. thanks Luke." David complemented Luke as he rubbed his stomach.

"Hey, maybe next time don't all the turkey, but I appreciate the compliment." David was dumbfounded as he realized he had eaten nearly the entire turkey.

"Sorry guys…. I didn't even realize that I…." a large noise was mad as the power was cut out.

"Man. Can anybody see here?" Cinnamon asked.

"It's all going according to plan…." Soul murmured to himself. "Yeah I can see, just follow my rings! I'll lead you guys out of this room." Luke, Jenny, and David followed behind.

"Hey Angi, wanna turn the power back on?"

"No problem Soul!" The power came back on with the flick of the circuit breaker.

"Okay what's this all about? Why is everyone….. looking… above us"

Luke, Jenny, and David all realized that all three of them were under the mistletoe.

"Now, Now, you know the rules guys! Don't break'm! Cinnamon said jokingly.

Ninetails are pale white, but Jenny was flaring up a new type of red.

"I will get…." her voice raised for a mere second, but then she was smooth as butter. "Hey Soul," she continued. "I wouldn't be so sly if I were you…."

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, do me a favor and look up. Real slow now." Soul realized what she was referring to and slowly looked up. Freaking out as he saw the mistletoe above his head.

"And look here! Not only is Spirit there, but Angi is too!"

"What? She's not….." Soul turned to be face to face with the yellow devil herself.

"Don't worry." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I wouldn't bite."

"Now it's time for the finale!" Everybody cheered as they encouraged Spirit and Soul.

"Spirit let's get th" she stopped Soul as their lips connected.

"Don't take so long next time. Merry Christmas Soul."

Shocked, he replied with the only thing he could think of at the time.

"Merry Christmas to you to Spirit."

Merry Christmas guys! I'm writing this on my IPad, and I thought it might be good to celebrate the day that I started writing Midnight Sky. Welp, I'd say more, but I don't know what to say. See you all later!

-SiLVeR's Cross


	15. Chapter 15: Damage Already Done

Midnights Sky

Chapter 14: Damage already done

Hey you guys. Sorry for the long delay here. And the story is coming to a close soon enough. So, I'll put even more effort into these chapters than I have the last few. And thank you guys for all the support I've gotten on all my stories throughout the year. I won't keep you any longer now.

Group A: Soul, Angi, Spirit

Group B: Jenny, David, Luke, Cinnamon

Group C: Rocket Squad

Every picture has its story, and this one nears it's end. All the writing was before me. The chapters of my life were finished before my eye's. And to think, I wouldn't even be able to confess to Spirit. Here I am, Just laying on the cold hard ground, waiting to feel death's kiss as I watch the glorious smoky white figure before me taking into it's grasps. Embracing me like a newborn child.

"Don't give up Soul…your work here is not done just yet…" the angelic voice whispered into his ear.

"Just let me rest….. I can't move…I'm too tired to even move….." My voice barely audible, all one could hear is my raspy cries to leave me alone. But she did not listen to me. As she continued to prod at me, trying to get me to move my blood soaked and fragile body. She continued dribbling on, trying to convince me to get up. Had it not been for the ringing sensation in my ear, I might have heard everything, but I could make out some parts of what the angel was saying.

"No Soul… you will work through this….. You need to get up….. You need to tell her how you feel Soul." the angelic voice was growing stern with me. For what reason I don't know why. Again, I had try to get her to see the fact that I couldn't bare the pain and it took to much of a toll on my body to even turn my head at this point of time.

"But just look at me…" I paused to show all my lacerations and wounds still fresh from the fight with Luke and all trips to and from those doctors may I mind you. "I can't take or bear the pain" Starting to cry, my words started to muffle. So if she could understand me before, there was no chance now. "I really wish I could tell her that I love her….. I really do….. But she-" The angelic voice had stopped me right there, forbidding me to finish that sentence.

"No. That is not true." She reasoned "Spirit loves you with all her heart…. And you came this far… You are not going to let that poor Espeon down."

Red was blending in from the white. The white canvas outstretched before me and the angel was now becoming more dark and gritty. A room no one would want to be in. Perfect for a place for me to pass in.

"You don't understand. I don't deserve her, and even if, I know I'm going to die here shortly." rolling down my cheeks, and anger and sadness clouding my thoughts, I looked at the realistic side of things. "It wouldn't be fair to her if I confess to her and then die on the spot. You ever thought of what that would do to her otherworldly spirit?" I happened to catch a glimp of remorse in her eye as she wrapped her head around what I was saying.

"Well riddle me this…." she stopped until we were at a waterfall, a beautiful cascading waterfall.

"Where are we?" questioning the Spirit, I turned away as I coughed up some blood.

"We are by the river styx, the river of life and death. You're on the verge of passing. But not quite dead just yet." she brought be closer to the waterfall.

"You mean I have a chance at living? Wait…. Who are you? And why would I be here? Did we escape?"

"Yes…. But that's for fate to decide…"

"Wait…. What do you mean? And to which one did you say yes to?" I started to get anxious. I needed that answer right now. There was no time for riddle games.

She paused for a moment and continued to bring me even closer to the waterfall. Wind whispered into my ear as I saw the world converge around me. Everything went black as I saw nothing but the white angel holding me, and the now deep crystal blue abyss beneath her feet.

"Have you ever thought of how hard it would be for Spirit if you didn't confess to her? She would never know how you actually felt…. And she never would because you failed to tell her. She would go through life wondering if you ever loved her. She would never move on. And neither would you. Going back to that one moment that changed it all. The moment you froze on her." All I could picture was the cold eternal feeling of never knowing what could've happened between us. Would we have started a family? Would we have grown old together? I would never know…..

"And it is now time for fate to decide if you shall ever know."

She slowly dropped me into the river.

"What are you doing?!" I panicked, trying to get a grip onto her long sleeve. But to no avail, I fell into the styx. I could still hear her in my head though.

"Just remember this Soul… you need to tell her….. Confess….. That you love her…. And you will never leave her side."

Even though i'm a dark type, I would never be able to stand cold water. Gasping for air, I poked my head out of the river styx. Big mistake….. All I could see were the souls of the damned. Soul's just like me that were stuck in limbo.

All crying out in a chorus of agony, because of that one life changing moment.

Still drowning in the pool of cold water, I tried to swim, but it was no use. The harder I tried to move, the more I was being dragged down to my grave.

"Aghhh! Someone! Anyone! Help me!"

Nobody came. Nobody cared. I was drowning in a pool of despair. And no one would be here to hear my screams. Only one thought went through my head at the time.

"Who was she? And how did she know my name?" but none of that mattered at the time. The river was coming to an end. And I had no land below my paws.

Group B:

Wind blew through the forest, when combined with the trees leaves, it sounded like a symphony. Luke, David, Jenny, and Cinnamon stampeded through the forest at a blistering speed. Nothing was in sight and they had been looking for about a day now. All were tired, but they still had to push on. If they didn't, they did not know what could or was happening to the pair of eeveelutions. Jenny was the first one to break the silence between the group.

"Luke, Can you sense anything up ahead?" Jenny investigated.

Luke's hair started to slowly rise above his head. Blue aura was radiating from his hands, indicating that he was checking up ahead for any danger signs.

"No. I cannot sense anything up ahead. Were good for the next few miles." Luke's hair then dropped as he replied to the vixen.

"Any chance we can stop the running guys? We've been running all day, and being the shortest and stubbiest out of the group, can we please….." Cinnamon stopped to pant and continued. "Just….. Rest up and start first thing tomorrow?"

"I don't know…... I mean, I'm tired too but something's telling me we should get going and find Soul and Spirit." David stopped running but kept walking.

"I mean, the most we could still do is walk. But we need to keep moving at a constant pace."

"Guy's, I think I see something up ahead…." Jenny narrowed her eyes so she could focus on the point of view.

"It's a white building….. And the tire tracks lead to it….. So…. It must mean that Soul and Spirit are close by!" Jumping up and down, Luke stopped her immediately as he saw two shady people outside of the white base.

"Jenny, we can't cause that much commotion. If we do, they'll raise some alarms." David spoke up.

Jenny realizing how much trouble she could have caused, put her head down in shame.

"So David, what's the plan here?"

"I don't know Luke….. You tell me."

All was stopped as there was rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" David had prepared himself for an oncoming attack. Demanding an answer, he spoke up once more.

"For the final time…. State your business…. And who you are… or i will have to attack…." no one answered the angred arcanine

Group A

"Is he alive over there Angi?" Spirit bawled her eyes out. Nothing that came out of her mouth was understandable, but Angi could figure what she was saying.

"I don't know anymore…. He's not responding, they're injecting weird stuff into him…. I don't know how he is Spirit…."

Remorse lingered in her voice. She knew she couldn't do anything for Spirit or Soul. And that hurt her.

"Angi…. Keep an eye on Soul for me over there. I'm gonna try to break out of this collar. We have no other choice."

Spirit threw her head down and caught the collar as it stayed in the air for a brief second. Leather, it was made of leather as she found out. Tiny little rips in the fabric keeping the collar together were heard, but not enough to cause any real damage.

"Id's to tough to wip off!" Spirit muffled as she chewed the collar.

"Spirit, It's no use. Its reinforced leather. It's not going to rip anytime soon."

Chimes rang throughout the room as the PA system came on.

"Would the depature team carry the pokemon from port A to B; and no drinks allowed near the Pokemon." The informed

the grunts.

"What are we gonna do now?! We cant get out of here, and now theyre shipping us off to god knows where!" Angi freaked out. Her fur slowly rised with little bolts of electricity sparking.

"Angi; Ive got an idea on how we can get out!"

"How?! Cause Id like to know!" the static grew stronger and stronger with every passing moment. Like a power plant, electricity surged across the metal bars.

"Now. Angi. Aim it torwards me." Spirit boldly said. "Trust me. I know what im doing."

A new update so soon? Wasnt expecting that one; Were you? Still not Christmas, but this Chapter was shorter than others. I couldnt think of anything to say in this chapter. I wanted to end each storyline with a cliff hanger. The storys wrapping up! Type in what you think will happen in the next chapter of Midnights Sky!

Btw, Fragmented Memories is now out! Wanted a backstory on all of the charecters but never asked for it? Well, now youve got one so no complaints! Merry Christmas! And Ill see you soon.


	16. Chapter 16: Breaking Free Of Chains

Chapter 15: Breaking Free Of Chains

Hey guys. No bars holding back. I will not stop writing till I finish the final chapters of Midnights Sky. Nine more to go! And this one introduces a new character. Maybe another for Fragmented Memories? I don't know, but I'll figure it out soon enough.

"Luke! Cinnamon! David!" The first words to come out of the water deprived mouth of Jenny, "Spirit! Soul! Are you here?!" Her throats as dry as a desert, she took a few laps out of the bowl of water besides her. Mud and twigs were mangled in her fur, showing evidence of her capture. Cage's weren't exactly something Jenny was happy about being in, and she thought the same of Soul and the others. There was no food, and something was digging in her side.

"Aghhhh! What the hell is this?!" Screaming, her tail managed to pull out the needle injected into her. "It looks like tranquilizer, but it says AKOH." What did that stand for she thought. It didn't matter at the time. She needed to find a way out of this prison. A key card was left on the counter right beside the cage's door itself, but Jenny wasn't dumb enough to fall for that trick. She knew that there had to be something inside this room watching her, someone had to be, otherwise that card wouldn't be right there in front of her pretty little nose.

"Do they really think I'm that stupid?" Even thinking about the situation at hand irritated her beyond ends. She may be a Pokémon, but did her kidnapers think she had no common sense? As soon as she tried to grab it, the she would get shocked.

"Well I don't know. Maybe you tell me? Are you that stupid?" Claws scraped on the metal beside her cage, and a sharp, unbearable noise emitted because of it.

"No, in case you didn't know. Why am I here?"

"Because, they want to experiment on you. Why else would they have gone through the trouble of setting this all up?" No anger was residing in his voice, so she could at least tell he wasn't hostile towards her. Thankful for that reason, she decided to see if she could get an answer out of the mysterious figure.

"Who and where are you? And can you help me escape, more importantly?" Shadows engulfed the room. Nothing but the muffled sounds of his footsteps could be heard. It was walking torwards her somewhat, to the point she could make out a slim figure, but could not tell what Pokémon it was.

"The answer to your second question, is yes. I can help you escape. As for your first question, no. I'm not giving out names." His voice was deep and dark, which mixed in with the brute atmosphere he was giving off with his presence. Only breathing could be heard when the silence remained unbroken.

"How can I escape?" Jenny looked into the dark corner of the room where the being was standing on it's two legs, so it's definitely not a mightyena she thought. But what could it be? Trying to come up with an answer; nothing came to her mind. Blank as a page.

"Well, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to take the key card, and I'm going to unlock your cage. And after that, you help me find my friend in return. She should be at the loading dock." Coming out of the shadows, his red and black hair fell down over his shoulders. His eyes were a piercing blue, and he held out his hand to the Ninetails in front of him. His claws were a mix between black, and the tips were a bright red.

"Sounds like a fair deal." She put out her paw and shook his. Jenny could feel the warm embrace of his hand. She felt that she could trust him.

"First things first…. let's get you out of that cage." Sliding the card in between the locks was simple enough and she was out of the cage. "And now let's get out of the room…." They walked very quietly over to the door, to the point a living soul could not hear them. When cracking the door open, he noticed that several scientists were in the hallway. "Crap! Move back!" Nobody noticed the door closing quickly and forcefully with all the commotion going on out there.

"You still never told me your name. I need to call you something." Jenny demanded a name from the worry stricken Zoroark.

"Really is this the time for that?" His whispers strained as he tried to keep his voice low, but at the same time sounding angry, "We need to get somewhere fast and quietly now! Not talking about names." Re-focusing back on the task at hand, Jenny quickly brought up the name situation again.

"Look, my name's Jenny, now please tell me something I can call you by."

"Ugh…..fine" irritated at the white vixen, he caved in and gave her a name,"They call me Crimson. Now can I get us out of here?!" His breathing increased rapidly at the fear of being caught by them. Drenched in his own sweat, he opened up the door again.

"Let's go Jenny!" Like the wind, they raced down the hall like dodrio and found cover behind a rusty old garbage can.

"Where's the room where they captured all the Pokémon?" Whipping her hair back, she turned to Crimson and asked.

They should be at the loading dock! They're shipping off today. If we get there in time, we can get my friend and yours; and get out of here before they even notice we are gone. But we can't go immediately…."Jenny's face turned 50 different shades of red before finally settling on one. She shot laser beams hot enough to melt metal at Crimson. "Look Jenny,we can't go there right now, I mean, did you see how many scientists were out there when the door opened? Imagine having them capture you and experiment on you. If we wait and they go, we can follow the trails. If we get captured, the trails will be gone and we will never see our….." without a second word, Jenny was already running off in the pointed direction. "Hey! Wait up for me at least! We need to stick together!"

Man; she runs so fast! Well, I would expect that from a Ninetails of her stature." Crimson thought to himself. "Take a left turn at the loading dock, and then take a right and you should get there!" Stopping to turn around at the left corner, they were stopped by a houndoom. He stood over the Ninetails and looked her right in the eyes as he rudely asked his question.

"And just where do you think you guys are going? Crimson? What are you doing here? If your here to break your friend out, it's not happening. You've been tracking us for two years. Your not going to get her back. Besides the fact, how did you even break out?" His voice was very rocky and sturn. Anger resided within him, so he would not be moving peacefully anytime soon, Crimson could tell that much. If he wanted to get to his friend, he needed to get past him.

"Move out of my way. I will grab her, and leave you alone."

"Not happening Crimson. If you want her, your gonna have to get through me."

His eyes grew dark as he bared his teeth.

"Well that's fine by me!" Moving like a train, he went to tackle the houndoom to the ground. "I've been wanting to do this a long time Wayne! Jenny! Run ahead and get your friends! I'll meet up with you later!" Looking horrified, she ran towards the corner and turned right. Fury swipes clawed the houndoom in the side. He shrieked in agony as he managed to kick the feisty Crimson off of him. Rearing up against the wall, Wayne charged up a flamethrower and pointed it against the fire alarm. "Lets see you get through the whole crowd of scientists with AKOS shots!" Wayne put himself at a great disadvantage as the rain pooped down, drenching any chance he had of using fire type moves. Crimson leaped and bounded torwards the soaking wet fire type and tackled him to the ground. He wrapped one arm around the dog and started fury swiping faster and harder on the wounds from the previous ones. Combined with the fact he was weakened by the water, being attacked in the same area, and it being done by a strong Pokémon, the pain was unbearable. Like a rodeo bull, he bucked and bucked until he finally got fed up with the Zoroarks shenanigans and threw him off with a dark pulse. "Get off of me!" Dark pulse shots came out of the Houndooms mouth and shot straight into the face of the now half blind Crimson. "Once I finish you off, I'll make sure to kill your little Ninetails friend. Sound good?" Crimson held his hand over his eye, burning from the shots she had received. "She's not my friend. I was helping her out because she was trapped by you guys. I can't stand to see someone being trapped against their will. But you wouldn't know that would you?" Lunging towards Wayne, he prepared his claws and targeted his throat. Flying pass the wounded and weakened Houndoom, he missed because he couldn't see and fell down on the cold marble floor below him. Wayne put his paw on the body of Crimson, and pushed him to the side.

"Now if you excuse me, I'll be going to rip out the throats of that ninetails now. I'll leave you a little gift though. Think about your actions next time; would ya?" His teeth sank into the arm of the Zoroark. Blood entrained from his arm as he shrieked in agony. "Next time, I won't be as friendly as I was this time. Take this as a warning, Crimson."

"No. I'm not done yet; get back here!" Breathing coming heavy, he dragged on after the houndoom, in hopes of stopping him in time. "Would you just die already? You've been trailing us for years. Just stop it already." His words like ice shards when he spoke. Wayne didn't want to waste time on Crimson, so he moved on to find Jenny. Blood dripped in combination with the water still leaking out of the fire alarm sprinklers. He was glad they came, because now they his his tears of pain. Slowly but surely, he got up and started running torwards the houndoom again and bit his hind legs.

"Ahhh!" Wayne thought he was hurting before, but this was a whole new sensation to him. His muscles were already weakened by the water and that combined with the bite tore his muscle. He could no longer use his left leg.

"Why you! Forget that Ninetails, I'm staying here so I can make you watch your best friend die within my teeth!" Meaning every word of his sentence, Crimson replied with two words. "Bring it!"

Jenny's P.O.V

The sprinkler system messed me up. Being a fire type; note; pure fire type, I could barely run. How much longer till I get to the loading dock? Wait! I had walked past the sign that said loading dock. This is it! Jenny walked into the room and was met by several happy Pokémon that were happy to see her.

"Jenny!" Luke, David, and Spirit shouted in union. There was one jolteon…. and a dead Soul…. my happiness died as I realized that the one Pokémon I tried to save, had died under my protection.

"Soul?" Sad wasn't even were I would begin to describe this feeling, but I'll have to find one out once I stop crying.

Wow. This took way too long to write. If you guys remember, I said I was working on 15 at the time because I couldn't work on 14, so I finished 14 then went back through 15 and figured out one small detail in the beginning didn't make sense with the rest of the plot so I either had to change it, or make the whole chapter differently. I chose the Later of the two. Anyways, I'm gonna go work on 16 and Spirits Memories now. 24s the last chapter assuming there aren't any more specials or interruptions. Toodles

-SiLVeR's Cross

-SiLVeR 2420

-SiLVeR The Espeon

Chapter 16: Burning alive


	17. Chapter 17: The Enraging Battle Continue

Chapter 16: The Enraging Battle Continues

Only 8 more chapters left guys! After that, Midnights Sky is over sadly. But after that, I don't know what will happen. Maybe a sequel, prequel, side story, or I might just end it. But I might just finish my other stories and stop writing for awhile. don't know; haven't figured it out yet. Anyway guys, SiLVeR signing in!

Water washed away the blood from the wounded Zoroarks fur. Eyes staring into Wayne's. Crimson sensed his intent to kill, he needed to finish him off quickly and get out of there. His escape lied beyond the hallway, but Wayne was blocking the pathway to finding his long lost friend. He was tired of this game being repeated over and over. A game of cat and mouse that's never ending. He was the mouse, and Wayne was the cat. Either the mouse triumphs in getting the cheese, or the cat skins the mouse, and swallows him whole, letting the mouse suffocate and die a slow painful death.

"Bring it!" Crimson shouted to the houndoom at the end of the hall, who immediately retaliated with an angry glare with the flames of fury showing.

"Fine! You could've ran away while you had the chance, but you have got to play hero; don't you?!" He used Extremespeed and charged up multiple dark pulses. Crimson nimbly avoided the shots by digging his claws into the drywall and staying right above. As he got down, his arm was in excruciating pain from hanging on the wall. Crimson didn't have time to check on it though as Wayne was sliding across the wet floor like a slip and slide charging shadow balls and aiming them towards me. "You never give up! Don't you Wayne?!" Slipping on the water with perfect timing as a shadow ball nearly hit him. "I won't give up till your six feet under!" Wayne snarkily replied to the Zoroark questioning him. At the end of the day, Crimson knew he was right, but he couldn't let him get inside of his head. Narrowly dodging the crunch, he took in his surroundings and noticed a scalpel on the table next to him and grasped it in his hands. Holding on to the foreign blade with all might that was left in his wounded arm. Charging forward at a blistering speed due to extreme speed he was able to knock Wayne off his feet and onto the floor, leading to a follow up. Gashes and wounds appeared as Crimsons night slash hit him square in the chest.

"Is that all you got?!" Gathering himself, he pushed all his weight on Crimson and flipped his position. Gaining the advantage, he quickly pinned him down before he could make any sudden moves. Reaching for the scalpel beside him he dropped, Wayne realized this and kicked it away.

"Don't get any smart ideas now…" his voice was strained. Crimson may be defenseless, but Wayne had almost no energy. Forcing his paws onto his pressure points, Crimson felt himself going slowly to sleep. At the same time, claws were digging into his legs and stomach. New rivers of blood forming by the second. If this kept up, he'd drown in a pool of his own blood.

Crimson P.O.V

Now….what should I do? I pondered. I could sweep him, but that would require me to grab the scalpel which is all the way over there. Time was running out. Wayne was now bearing his teeth at the pinned Zoroark. What if… no; that wouldn't work. Not to mention the severity of the idea itself. Wayne had left me with no other choice. Teeth bared, I drove them into the leg of Wayne, who responded with a cry of pain. Spitting the fur out of my mouth, (Yuck by the way) I slyly asked a question.

"How's the water doing ya? You don't look to good Wayne. You feeling alright?" I felt Wayne get up and off of me and slip on the floor. His eyes were complete red if anything now. The choking feeling gone now, I gasped for air still, leaving me open to attack. Realizing this, he tackled me head on. I felt my ribs crack as I flew down the hall and into the wall. Ouch. "Aghhh!" My scream echoing through the drenched hallways. Brushing the rubble off of me, I steadied myself against the wall. I don't know what Wayne's exact feelings were about the situation at hand, but I can tell he was ready to kill. His goal was to rip my throat out and feed it to my friend for that comment. "I've enjoyed the fight Wayne; but it's time to finish it… Don't you think?" Breathing was heavy in the hall. The only thing making noise was the water sprinkling down and hitting the marble floor. Until Wayne decided to break the ice.

"Yeah. It is time to finish it." Wayne chillingly said. Bum rushing the Me into the wall, he gave no openings for me to escape. He kept head butting me, trying to crack my skull open with the force he was using. My head hurt so bad that it even hurt to think. I'd be dead in no time if he kept this up. I bit his neck in hopes that he would loosen his grip, but to no avail. He was gonna see me bleed out if it was the last thing he did. Damn, for a fire type he sure is strong in water. Wait, that gave me an idea. He stopped to push off the dizziness he felt. As he did, I gathered all the water I could in my mouth, and spat it right in his face. Wayne immediately lost his grip and was trying to gain his balance. Never giving him the chance, I put all my strength behind it and unleashed my trump card. False swipe. Not enough to kill him, but enough to where he wouldn't be walking for awhile. With such velocity and power behind my swipe, he crashed through the wall and ended up with a broken leg from the rubble crushing his bones. I can tell he was still gonna get up and try to attack me once he's free from the rubble, but for now I'm just going to walk off and find Jenny.

"Next time; just let me pass and we won't have this issue." I said to him as I walked off.

"There the Pokémon is!" Screaming came from the people down the hall, but was silenced as Dr. Wilks barged through. Holding up the gun, I realized he was aiming for me! Bolting down the hall with all the strength I had left, I narrowly avoided the shot. I never figured out what that stuff was. Probably more than a tranquilizer though, as I've seen, it knocks out Pokémon with partial juice of a shot. Something that would hurt to get hit by.

"Come on out and play little Zoroark!" Dr. Wilks commanded. He was mentally disturbed in my opinion. I could ambush him, but I would just get shot at; helping no one in the process. Deciding my best bet was to lose him, I aimed for the shipment area. It was only inches away, but Dr. Wilks goon blocked the door.

"Sorry, not getting in here." Gun at point and loaded. Not an option for me. What am I gonna do now? Thinking to myself, I tried taking in my surroundings, but no option I could find that had no risk. Running away from the door, I had to come up with a plan before I even went near the door. Maybe I could…..

Spirits P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. The white vixen, my friend stood before me as I was locked up. Jenny now crying at the sight of Soul, although I can't say as I blame her. I was crying too. "Any idea on how we are getting out of here?" My tone was a little lower than usual, due to Soul's condition at the moment. "Yeah, I've got a plan, but I'm not sure if it will work with all the commotion going on outside the room." Jenny replied with a worried tone, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Even if the plan does work, what's gonna happen with Soul? I mean, we can't carry him even if we wanted to. He'd have a hard time on Davids back, I can't carry him, and neither can you Spirit…. and I don't know if Luke is in good condition. Either way we look at this, any angle we look at this, we have no way to carry him out of here…"

"I'll try carrying him out….. I don't know if I can, but I'll try." Luke stuttered as he held his side from the bruises he received from the Rocket people. "And what about you Angi? Are you coming with us?" Dreading the answer I might receive.

"I have nowhere else to go, so of course I'm coming with you guys. I don't know where I was caught, and besides, everyone I know is probably dead right now." Someone slammed the door open with great force and startled the oncoming party.

"Ugh…. damn they run fast. Jenny! We gotta get outta here! Wait; is that you Angi?"

I decided to end the chapter here, because I couldn't really think of anything to end it with. And know that I'm done with this, I don't know for sure how many chapters there will be. I know for sure there's gonna be at least 4 more. And I've decided on the possibility of 3 endings. It's now a tie between 3 and I need to pick. And I'm taking a break from this point on. By the time I get back in January, I'll have at least two chapters done. Toodles!

-SiLVeR


	18. Chapter 18: Breaking Out

Chapter 17: Breaking Out

Hey guys! Only have 2 chapters left. Wow. I can't believe it's been a year since I started this fanfic. Oh, and one epilogue. Not to mention Fragmented Memories. I also thought about doing a sequel as several people have either Said in the reviews, or have personally PM'd me about it. So this series might or might not be finished after this.

"Crimson!" Tears poured down from Angi's eyes. Crimson almost couldn't stand the sight of this so he wiped the tears away.

"Angi….I can't believe it's you…." Crimsons breath was taken away at the sight of his Jolteon friend. It had been 2 full years since he had seen her. Immediately, he walked up to her cage and wiped away her sorrow. "Angi; we don't have time for this right now," he said sternly, but also with sympathy. "We are being searched for right now, and we need to get everybody out of here!" Crimson was hyperventilating. One, because he was worried he and Angi would be captured again, and two, he was in intense pain from the battle that insued. Blood was leaking from his wound onto the floor, and each drip echoed throughout the room. He put his claws in the cage's locks to jimmy them open and in the next instant they dropped to the floor. Everybody climbed out of their respective cages,(except Soul) and met up outside of Soul's cage.

"I got Soul guys…" Luke gritted as he grabbed Souls lifeless body. Obviously from the strain he was putting on his body. Lifeless and limp. Soul still dared to move. No one knew what to do about him. Crimson looked for another way out, but only spotted a vent cover that was loosely held on.

"Look for another way out. So far I've only found a loose vent cover." Crimson told the group as he wiped the drying blood off of his arm. "In the mean time," he continued." I will try to get this cover off of the vent. And…." cut off by the sound of rapid footsteps coming down the war rigged hall. And they were coming towards his direction. No doubt they were trying to find him and eliminate.

Spirits P.O.V

Like stampeding dodrios, they were going so fast I'm surprised that a cloud of smoke didn't happen. Crimson was slashing at the only found method of escape while we were trying to find another one. We could use the door, but at the risk of being spotted. We could just bolt for it, but with all the injuries it wouldn't work. "David; can I talk to you for a minute?" David heard me and started to saunter over. His face calm, but on the inside I could feel his anxiety.

"Yeah? What's up?" Voice sounded worried and stern. His only concern was to get all of us out of here. "Do you think we can trust this Zoroark? We only just met him. Same with Angi, I only just met her and she seems way to eager to help us. Don't you think?" My voice lowered a few octives so the duo couldn't hear what we had to say. "Yeah, I think it's a bit too odd….. but we need them so they can help us escape. We wouldn't be able to do it with everybody's condition. So I see where your going with this, but this isn't the time to worry abou-" The door pounding and rustiling cut David off as he shot back a few feet, ready to fight anyone or anything that came in. Time froze as the door fell to the ground with brute force. Members of rocket burst into the room with weapons ready to tame us at a moments notice. David then curled his tail around me and snarled at the men. Crimson was still working on the vent since no one could see him and Luke. We stood there for almost a minute staring into the eyes of the group of rocket members. White lights filled up the room as several Pokémon were brought out by the grunts. All in all, there was a Arcanine, a Ratticate, a Golbat, and an Blastoise. Coming up to us, they began to say something.

"This can go the easy way, were you surrender and no one gets hurt. Or you can continue to fight and die trying to escape." The Arcanine coldly spoke as fumes came out of his nose.

"Which is it going to be?" Golbat asked. Only the clock could be heard as the seconds went by without an answer. David tilted his head to crack it, then returned to normal position.

"And what if I say no to you? What are you gonna do about it then?" You don't have any chance of stopping u-" David was cut off as the blastoise bashed him into the wall at full force. They were enjoying this, I could tell because the friends were giggling as blood dripped down from Davids mouth.

"Get off of me!" David furiously screamed as he dug his paws into the blastoises skull and started tearing at him. All it caused him to do was wince at the pain. Which made me lay out my trump card. Purple shrapnel flew at the blastoise and pierced his arm and immediately relinquished his hold of the arcanine. Seeing his Pokémon seething in pain, the grunt called back his Pokémon and ran down the hall. It was no fight. And the next second, I was sent flying into a wall from a tackle of the unnamed arcanine. And everything faded to black. No 3.

David's P.O.V

"Spirit!" There was no time to react as she slammed into the cold steel wall, her limp body sprawled across the floor. Regret grew within me like a budding flower. Had I not been so careless, she wouldn't have had to stop that Blastoise from nearly killing me, I could feel my senses heighten to their peek. Each move I made torwards them it only made me angrier. "You know, you have really pissed me off. First off, you challenge us to an unfair fight, then you knock out my only ally and try to attack me. You've really passed the line guys." Their stance didn't change, their eyes set onto me. Target locked, I whispered to myself. I'm gonna kill them if it's the last thing I ever do. "Jenny, if anything happens to me, take Spirit and run as fast as you can with Cinnamon and the others." Jenny happily obliged and picked Spirit up like a kit. "Now which one of you guys wants to bite me first? I'm open." My cocky additude getting to me, left me blind to the charging ratticate.

"I wouldn't be so wise if I were you" The ratticate spoke, "We're pretty capable of knocking you down a few pegs if that's what you want." Leaving himself open to an attack, I quickly sweep his feet and pin him. "I'm pretty sure you guys could if you didn't leave yourself open." I immediately target his neck. Putting pressure on it, doing just enough to leave him unconscious. "That all you guys got? I'm starting to like my odds now. A 2V1." Little did I realize that Golbat was above me covering all my options as the now furious Arcanine was closing me in with a flamethrower. Jumping back, I tripped and landed on a cut pipe. Piercing my side and blood was now leaking out of me. Wow, that hurt so much! I clenched my teeth and pretended not to be hurt.

"Next time don't be so cocky. Maybe you'll realize a decoy when you see one. The whole entire point of that was to cover your back. Maybe we didn't think you'd knock one of us out, but it had to be done." Speaking with the flames coming out of his mouth, he still came torwards me as fast as a Rapidash. "You guys are sick if you would do that to a friend." Ducking under the approach of the clumsy Arcanine and thwarting the Golbats options. "What you don't realize is…" slowly shaking his fur to get the dust off, he continued his monologue,"We aren't normal Pokémon. We were raised here, and we don't feel the compassion that you guys do. That's what makes you weak. In here, we don't have names. I've only known these guys for as long as we've known each other. This Golbat over here has only just been trained in exit covering and containment. I don't know what type of training that blastoise was given, if I had to guess for that idiotic move, I would have to say a tank. Ratticate was a rush down man, trying to open up an option. And I'm the one that eradicates the threat at hand." He was speaking the truth. I saw the determination in his eyes. They were so cold for a fire type. Even an Ice type has a warmer hear than he does. "You guys are even sicker than I thought."

"Got it! The vents open!" Crimson shouted to me.

"David! Come on! We need to go!" Jenny cried for me, trying to capture my attention. But I wouldn't go. Keeping these fools off of them was my only concern.

"David! Instead of focusing on them, how about we get out of here instead?!" Cinnamon now following in the footsteps of Jenny. Funny, it was usually Luke taking the risk of doing crap like this. I laughed at the fact. But now I'm the one taking this huge risk trying to protect everyone.

"David! Get your scrawny self over here and escape with us!" Luke wasn't kidding. He would drag me even with his wounded arm to get us out of there.

"Nah. I'm gonna have to deal with these guys one way or another. You guys head on, I'll hold them off as long as I can!" The Golbat flew torwards the vent but was stopped when I shot him down with an ember. "Go now! And Jenny," she turned around and revealed the tear dripping from her eye. "Don't you ever forget that I love you." My heart stopped as she welled up. "Cinnamon, do me a favor and get her out of here. She doesn't need to be here. Now!" My voice shaking the room. Cinnamon nodded and got everyone out of there as quickly as she could. Just to be sure they dont come back, I dead the vent shut with my flamethrower once more. Not even Luke would be able to bust it open. So that it. I've made my choice to fend them off. Fine by me. I probably wouldve bled out on the way home anyway. I checked my cut and was still bleeding a river.

"Well then, come on! I haven't got all day! Pretty sure I can…" pain shot through me like a bullet as the Golbats fangs dug into my neck. "Aghhhh! So… this is how I'm gonna die?" I asked my self as I slammed the Golbat on the ground with all the force I could muster. There was no way he wasn't at least getting out of here with a few broken bones. But by the looks of it, he's dead. My eyes faded before me. That poison was stronger than a Golbats should be.

"Feeling woozy? Well our Golbats are bonded with AKOS. It's enough to knock out a Pokémon of your stature, but his blood was infused with it. So the toxin and AKOS are going to stop your heart before you know it. That's a very noble and stupid thing you did. But I can't help but ask why?" He was serious. He couldn't fathom why I would do it. "Well, when you have friends, you would do anything for them. Even if it means laying your life on the line and dying for them. And they would return the favor. That's what you don't know. You would need a friend to understand." I was coughing up my own blood and I was seconds away from death. "If you do encounter that Ninetails again, do tell her I love her. Please don't hurt her…." my voice gave out as I slowly passed. The last things I heard were, "You have my word. I respect you…."

Well…. that was sad. I really liked David. Anyways, sorry it's been so long since I actually updated. And I don't mean a random authors note. I will be taking those down soon, and as for the OC enter, nobody replied. So no new characters next chapter. And as for David, he is dead. No comebacks in this book. No magic revives. He's gone for good. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and if I should give David a send away story! (Mini Story) And no I don't mean a Fragmented Memories passage. Anyways, be sure to check out my two youtube channels, SiLVeR2420 for Nightcores and music related stuff, SiLVeR Coin Gaming for any game related stuff and vlogs, and finally, check out Dylbreaker. He's a really cool let's player that's underrated. I contacted him and pretty soon I should have a new intro. Toodles guys!

-SiLVeRs Cross

Chapters Left: 2


	19. Chapter 19: So Close, Yet So Far

Chapter 19: So Close, Yet So Far

Air blew through the fur of the depressed Ninetails, making each tear like an ice shard due to the winter like air.

"David, why did you have to be so stupid! You could've just made a run for it…" Jenny's eyes balling like a waterfall. Mourning over the stupidity of her friend David, Cinnamon decided to come over and comfort her. Her tail wrapped around her like a vine, slowly rubbing her back.

"Jenny, he wouldn't want you to cry. He would want you to move on and find your way in life. He truly did love you with all his heart." It wasn't doing much for Jenny, because she was still crying

"Guys, can this wait? Nghh… We are in the middle of escaping now! I get it, your sad, but his sacrifice would be for nothing if we were to get captured and killed! Take the life he has given you, and mold it into something new." Crimson assured Jenny everything was going to be alright as they trudged on through the facility. Angi was filled with worry about the noise they were going to make to much noise.

"Guys, we need to lower our voices. They could still be out there looking for us, and that is the last thing we need right now. So let's quiet down. Crimson, do you have any idea where we are in the facility?" Angi wondered. "Not that I know of Angi."

"Oh. So we're just aimlessly wandering around in their vent system till we find a way out or they find us? Great idea. Hey, how about we just make really loud noises so they can find us?" Luke sarcastically remarked. "Oh, so you think you can come up with a better plan hot shot? Well then go ahead!" Souls body started turning in Luke's arms, but no one had noticed. "Well any plan would be better than yours! Your plan is gonna get us caught!" With great intent to kill, Crimson lunged at Luke, forgetting the fact that Soul was in his arms, and tackled the duo. Luke dropped him so he wouldn't take the full blow of the attack. A large thud echoed through the vents because of the Umbreon being dropped.

"Aghhhh! Aaaarrghh! Jesus! I come out of sleep to see…. Luke?" Soul squinted his still blurry eyes and focused in on the mysterious figure. "Soul? Your awake?!" Everyone quietly asked, not to raise any alarms. "Yeah… if you guys are… where even are we?" Soul asked. Spirit took no time and ran up to him and hugged him. "I missed you so much Soul… please never leave me again." She cried into his bulky shoulder. "Spirit…." Angi had to cut this reunion a little short though. "Look, I will tell you everything Soul just come with us and we can talk then." Angi told the confused Umbreon.

"So, where do I even begin. Ok, so these guys were trying to save you, but ended up being captured in the process. And Jenny was placed in a different room than David, Cinnamon, And Luke. So my friend Crimson over here broke in and tracked Jenny down, asking for a helping hand on rescuing me. But they both got stopped by a houndoom and Crimson told Jenny to forge on. Anyways, once Crimson was done with the houndoom, Jenny and him found all of us and we found a passage way out. But not before being attacked. Spirit was knocked out… and David…" Angi all of a sudden stopped as she watched Soul look around for the red fuzz ball. "So then… David risked his life for us?" Souls eyes had started to well up. "That about sums it all up. I'm sorry." Angi eyes slowly looked downwards, as to avoid eye contact with the upset Umbreon. "No. I won't believe it till I see his body." Banging came from down below, no doubt from the soldiers stampeding around to make sure none of the experiments escaped. Screeching and squealing echoed from the vents as it caved in where Spirit was standing. The vents floor collapsed beneath her feet. As she fell to the floor, it was if In slow motion, she locked eyes with Soul which to her felt like an eternity before she finally dropped through.

"Soul…" Spirit sputtered out as her paws gave out and she gave way. Soul lunged in her direction but just couldn't grasp her in time. She continued to fall, soon to meet with the cold hard marble floor. "Spirit!" Soul followed her through the hole in the floor and dived for her. Nobody had noticed them yet, so it wasn't to dangerous. But with what Soul was about to do would draw everybody to the duo. Finally grasping a hold of her, he had a split second to flip them around so that he could take the blow. After the twelve foot plunge he landed on the floor. His muscles seething with pain, it was very doubtful he would even be able brace the fall without shattering a bone.

Spirits P.O.V

"Soul…" his head bowing down in pain, the tears dropping from his cheek onto my face.

"Spirit. Are you alright? Did you get hurt in the fall?" His eyes stared directly into mine. "No…" I manage to stutter out despite me being in intense pain. "Let's get going." His body struggling to even with hold his own weight. He managed to get up with me on his back. "Soul… don't…" he interrupted me "Spirit, I can handle the extra weight. Guys, can you hear me?" Voices trailed from the opening that me and Soul left./p

"Yeah, we are alright guys. What about you Soul, do you think you can venture on without us?" They looked to Soul which they expected an answer. "Yeah, I think I can make it. Meet at the exit of the building. There, we can get out of here and make our way back to the village. Sound like a plan?" They all responded with a simultaneous nod and headed down the path. "Guess it's just you and me Spirit. I'm not letting you go again. You know that right? What happened back at the village, I'm sorry for…" he paused as he shook of the tears "What I've done to make you be here in this situation. If it weren't for me we wouldn't be here." My loss for words were at max. Every attempt I made to comfort him, he rejected it. We continued on through the empty and silent halls, most likely because the units were positioned in the opposite side of the building. Blood stained the floor as we walked past the corpses of poor experiments on the floor, some dead, some alive crawling to eventually meet their demise. One stood out from others though. One of them was a vulpix standing over the pool of blood of what we assumed was her relative. We walked over to the vulpix, but no response was heard from her. Eventually we walked up to the saddened vulpix who was crying over the corpse. Soul eventually worked up the nerve to disturb the nervous girl.

"Little girl, are you alright?" Soul asked the blood soaked vulpix as she cried over the corpse laying in front of her. She didn't budge one bit. She still sat there crying over her loss, or maybe out of fear..."Little girl, we have to get out of here. I'm sorry about your mother." Soul continued to carry me as we walked past the non responsive vulpix. I looked back, and she grabbed something off of the corpse and darted towards us. Soul smiled as he looked back at the vulpix.

"So I guess you've decided to join me and Soul. Do you talk?" My voice raspy and quiet from the excruciating pain I was in. She continued to walk ahead and slowly nodded. I'm guessing she is way to shaken up to even begin to utter a word. "Soul, its just so sad that there are people and Pokémon like this in this world. To think they would capture an innocent Pokémon like that and take away. She continued to mourn the death of her mom, but it was no matter since we had to leave before we ended up just like her

Group B

Jenny's P.O.V

Rocket Base Vents

Like a cassette tape rewinding I always come back to the thought of David's death. His sacrifice for all of us. Luke came over to me and put his paw on my shoulder, in an effort to comfort me. I shrugged him off as he was slowing me down from my goal.

"How close are we to the exit? Does anybody have any Idea?" Angi questioned the group.

"Yeah. We should be reaching the exit in about 10-15 minutes. That is if we maintain the speed we are at right now." Cold wind blew from behind as the AC had turned on. Soldiers came around again roaming the hallways for the experiments and the duo.

"Think Soul and Spirit are okay Luke?" My tone depicted as very low and sad.

"Don't worry Jenny. They will be fine. It's not as if…." A large creaking sound was heard echoing through the vents. Bolts loosened and popped out. The vent was collapsing beneath our very feet.

"Quick! Everyone! Run!" Crimson shouted. Dashing towards the end of the vent, there was no chance that the soldiers wouldn't hear us darting through. Eventually we were trapped because the other side collapsed in and there was no way out except for jumping. But that was a problem too. The vent was on its last string and no matter what we were going to drop to the floor. Metal wires snapped from the position and brung the whole entire vent down. Crimson grabbed me and saved me from the 15 foot plunge while th3 others were lucky and landed on the corpses near them. "Crimson! Are you alright?" He clenched his teeth as I looked at his side. It wasn't looking good for him. A gash from the metal shrapnel cut deep. Blood leaked out from his wound as he restrained himself from crying. "This might hurt a little. I'm sorry." I seared his wound shut with my flamethrower, preventing anymore blood loss. "Ahhhhhhhgrr… man that hurt. Come on. Let's get out of here before….." boots and cries were heard from down the hall. No doubt the rocket soldiers. "Let's get you out of here! Luke, Angi, Cinnamon! Let's go!" I helped the wounded Zoroark up and we got out of there as fast as we could. The final stretch until we got home.

Vulpix P.O.V

Rocket hallways

Blood was everywhere, covered every surface, and even my fur was soaked in it.

"Come on! We have to go! I already hear them down the next hall! We meet with the others outside, then we get out." Soul yelled. We scattered around the piles of dead body's searching for there missing friends, but to no avail. "Come on Soul, they have to be at the exit already! Let's get out of here while we still can!" Soul didn't want to go, he still wanted to search. He took one look at me and knew they couldn't stay. "Sorry if you're not there guys… alright then. Bolt!" We bolted into the next room over, hopping over the alleyway of shattered glass ahead. I fell over into a pile of glass, tripping on my tails. I could feel them piercing my back, digging deeper, and deeper, drawing my blood and awareness. Muffling me was Soul, trying every measure to stop me from shouting. "It's okay. Just sit down, we'll get the glass out." He assured me. "Thank you…."

No ones P.O.V

Hallways

Everyone was dashing away from the soldiers coming. Houndooms attacking, soldiers shooting.

"Crimson! Where are we?!" Angi yelled to him, who was already ahead of the group

"We are in the lab hallway! We need to…." Soldiers then came from ahead.

"Everyone! This way! Heading down the right corridor, they came across an empty lab as it seems. They ran in and shut the door behind them. "Phew….That was close…."

"Jenny!" The voice shouted from the end of the supposedly empty room.

"Soul!"


	20. Chapter 20

Wow. A year since I've actually updated the story. A lot has been happening, but it's overwhelmed me so much I actually forgot about the story. I did have the chapter written, but I can't find it. So, I will be re writing what I remember, and going off from there. This is the final chapter of this story, but I did have as sequel planned. Hopefully better written and longer. Maybe 5k a chapter. So, I'm not saying expect it in the next week or so, but I do plan on coming back to finish what I started. I have gone back and updated some of the previous chapters some, mostly fixing minor plot holes. So plan on reading it sometime in the spooky month. Might do a Halloween short story as well. Celebrate the ending some.

-Silvers Cross


End file.
